MARvelouS!
by Anti-Carly
Summary: A normal failure of a human woman is suddenly abducted by none other than Marvin the Martian. Many obstacles and events will happen. Maybe this time Marvin will finally find his true love that will be here to stay and not be lost to Duck Dodgers.
1. So it begins

**I've made quite a few stories and been thinking to myself why not Loony Tunes. This is of course a romance story with the lovable Marvin the Martian. I will be having my character in it her name is Suzan and she is human, very petite, plain looking woman, stands a few inches taller than Marvin. Reddish/Brown hair, brown eyes, dresses like a lawyer etc. This will be taking after the Duck Dodgers cartoon. Enjoy please :D**

Alone flying in the middle of a scorching junk filled desert is 23-year-old ghost hunter Suzan, in her small rented pea-pod of a ship. She has been a ghost hunter for five years and has failed miserably. She's been seen as a lunatic who believes that she can catch a ghost on film. Her family disowned her for their names sake and now she is completely alone, trying to revive her name.

Suzan, "I know today will be the day I catch a ghost and restore my career and name…ok maybe we won't go that far but it's nice to plan ahead."

Suddenly a Martian cruiser glides overhead and grabs hold of the rental ship.

She began to panic looking down and all around, "What's happening!? Did my mouse trap of a pod grow a mind of its own or am I dead and going to heaven?"

She looked up to see the Martian ship that held her in its clutches.

Suzan, "No way am I being captured by the Martians!" She slammed her palms on the side of her hull, "I thought we settled this over tea!"

Looking down she saw a ghostly mist cloud cover the junk yard.

"Oh come on! You owe me for costing me my career!" She threatened as she ascended up into the belly of the Martian vessel; blackness quickly engulfing her.

…

Waking up with a jolt she looked down at herself and found that she was strapped to a chair, on display directly in the center of the bridge.

She mumbled incoherently, "Who ever are you, come yourself show. Cost you my ghosts did you."

Suddenly her attention snapped awake and her focus cleared as a small black form crossed her sight.

"Oh finally you're awake."

Suzan, "What's happening here…I thought I paid back the money!"

It ignored her and, "I am Commander X2 or known as Marvin the Martian, and I'm bringing you back to Mars for my Queen."

She was trying to break free from her bands when she heard this. Freezing in place she whipping her head up to look at him as she began to ramble:

"We're in space heading for Mars? Oh no, no no no no nooo, I don't do well out of my comfort zone…I get home sick…People will be looking for me…The FBI will kill you…Release me now!"

Marvin, "Silence ignorant human you have no room to object, besides we are here."

The frank nature of his tone was ridiculous.

As the Centurions landed the ship down onto the vibrant red surface of Mars, Marvin loosened Suzan from the chair and held his gun to her back.

He barked, "Walk!"

She walked in front being guided to a giant, pristine, red mansion. They entered through a couple of doorways emerging in front of Queen Tyr'ahnee.

Marvin, "Kneel!"

She crossing her arms, "No I only kneel to my King! And seeing there is no king here so…no." She stamped her foot.

Abruptly he gave her a swift kick forcing her on her knees and she fell forward with a grunt. The Queen was too engrossed in Duck Dodger's picture to notice what was happening.

Marvin had noticed this, soon becoming irritated, "Your Highness!"

She snapped out of her daydream, "What?…Oh hello Commander what have we here?"

He seemed to glow at her as he responded, "My beautiful Queen this here is something I had picked up on my trek to Earth: an ignorant human being."

Suzan, "Hey I am not ignorant I'll have you know I went to Yale for 7 months-"

Holding the gun close to her face he barked, "Silence!" Giving his attention back to his Queen he continued, "I have brought her here for your entertainment value. We can torment her, put her though grueling, fatal tests, as well as extract information from her about her planet's weaknesses all for your pleasure."

Tyr'ahnee, "Yes Marvin that will do perfectly, good work Commander."

He blushed, "You are most sincerely welcome your Highness." Finishing his statement with a bow.

Suzan cut in, "Uh hello! What am I suppose to do?"

He snapped out of what he was doing and turned his gun to her and shoved her forward down a hall.

Walking a little ways she stopped abruptly causing Marvin to crash into her.

"Keep moving or I'll blast you!"

She turned to him with arms crossed and a plain look, "Oh and with what weapon?"

He looked down at his hands quickly finding nothing in them. Looking up, he saw her vanishing around the corner.

Boiling with fury he yelled, "Seize the foolish human!"

She ran for her life. Looking back momentarily she smashed into two giant guards.

"Hey fellas how's it going?" She said coyly with a giant smile spreading across her face.

They grabbed hold of her.

Suzan, "Oh ok you work out, I see."

Stomping their way through the palace halls they went down and down coming to the dungeon. Opening a nearby cell door they threw her inside, discarding her like last night's trash. Marvin entered before she even landed on the ground.

Marvin, "Stupid of you to think you can escape!"

He snatched his gun back.

She mocked, "Me stupid? You can't even keep track of your own gun! What a honorable commander you are!"

She shifted her weight while giving him a condescending look down at him. He was fuming at her, the look, her words, her earthly smell! Without even thinking he cocked his gun and shot her in her right shoulder.

The impact caused her to stumble backward on the stone bed that jutted out of the wall. Her eyes widened in shock as she sat back terror stricken.

He snarled, "Keep pushing me and see what happens."

Making a statement he slammed the iron door concealing her within the dark.

She cradled her shoulder. Looking up from the spilling blood she took in her surroundings. It was a very small and cold pit; stone floors and walls darkly surrounded her. A small, steady water stream poured from the ceiling. She noticed glass shards glittering on the floor before her. Picking one up she looked into it.

Suzan, "Well at least I have mirror."


	2. Nice 3 headed Kitty

A few hours later Suzan still sat there gazing off into the darkness, cradling her shoulder. Deep in thought, dazed out of her senses she was brought back to Mars when a Martian doctor barged in. He was tall and lean, looking very old and worn out. He sprayed her shoulder poured carbon dioxide into it, patched it up, and left with out saying a word. She sat there completely confused on what just happened.

"…Thanks?"

Looking around again she felt her body tiring and she wished she could know what time it was; for it was only night from where she sat. Glancing down she noticed the slab of stone that she sat on and, gathering from the lack of furniture within the cell, she believed that this was her bed.

Suzan, "Great, bedrock is awesome for my back guys, thanks."

She laid down and quickly fell asleep, however her slumber was harshly interrupted by being jolted awake by the guard yelling at her. He slid a food disc to her.

'Must be mealtime.', She thought.

Picking it up she saw that it was a jelly-like substance that glowed yellow. 'IT' seemed to move all over the plate as if it were alive. Disgusted she slid it away into the darkness. Finding her little mirror b shard she looked into it immediately noticing that her skin had grown to a pale gray.

Suzan, "Wow the dark must be over taking my complexion. I can sure use some Neutrogena or something."

Slowly rising from her position for the first time in hours, she moved to the steady stream pouring from the roof. Cupping her hands she drank from it greedily. At first she was hesitant but feeling the power of thirst in her throat she dived in. At the first taste she thought it was too bitter but as soon as it glided down her throat she said,

"Oooo, not bad actually…cool and crisp."

Suddenly her door was flung open and her two big headed guards shouted, "You are to be the Queen's entertainment today at Commander Marvin's request of event."

She lowered her eyes and muttered, "I'm certainly in trouble if that overgrown ant has something picked out for me."

Sighing she reluctantly followed her escort.

…

Reaching the surface to the palace floor she was taken down another series of hallways. She landed in a room filled with Roman-solider cladded guards and they dressed her in an outfit that matched theirs. They handed her a helmet, a breastplate, a skirt, a shield and a wooden spear. Opening the wall to her left she was amazed that it gave way to a sand filled coliseum. The guards stood in formation around her and they escorted her out into the clearing.

Trying to walk tall she soon faltered once she looked around at all of the citizens of Mars yelling and shouting her to be slain by what was called 'Phoophoo'. Looking to her right she spotted the Queen eagerly looking upon the gate that lied ahead of her. Marvin was poised next to his 'lovebug' chuckling at what will happen. Coming to a stand still subconsciously she was jolted back to reality as a trumpet sounded. The cheers of the crowd lifted in anticipation as a giant gate opened on the far side of the coliseum. The crowd's roaring was defending but all she could think about was Marvin, standing crossed armed, glaring down at her with a twisted gleam sparkling in his eyes. True fear struck good in her heart at this. Then, six eyes pierced at her from the darkness and a giant beast leaped out of the gate.

Roaring down the sky, posed tall and proud was what looked like a three-headed loin; yet it had snakes for tails, teeth for claws, and a nasty disposition. 'Phoophoo' glared hungrily at Suzan seeming to smirk at the sight of her pitiful state.

She breathed in deeply, "Ok uh let's see. What did Daniel do?"

Shaking her chest she straightened up her body and walked boldly toward the beast.

Extending her hand as if to pet its nose she said, "Nice Phoophoo, you are very strong and pretty and-"

He snapped at her sending her tumbling back. The crowd burst into laughter, Marvin of course, being the loudest.

She hazily stood back to her feet, "And nasty!"

Clearing her sight she continued, "Of course it shall hate me I'm not of this world."

Her body began to tremble in uncontrollable fear as the beast began to tear up the ground with it's claws, preparing itself to charge. Then, gazing up at the beast, a fire overtook her, leaping in her belly. She gave a warrior call and ran toward it. The crowd gave a shocked gasp as she dashed head long into the lion creature. Raising her spear she thrust it through its heart with all her might. Twisting the pole within it's chest the creature gave a blood curdling scream. Blood gushed out, splashing onto the ground. She jumped back with a triumphant yell and watched as the beast faltered. It was incredibly startled and it rapidly started losing control of its body. Phoophoo tried to move his limbs forward but they gave way and he flopped over, dead.

The crowd was deadly silent. Suzan cautiously moved her eyes from side to side trying to weigh the crowd's emotion. Straightening up from her heavy breathing and war stance, she simply lifted her arms in victory. Everyone applauded and cried,

"Victory!"

Marvin's eyes were wide as he stood on the ledge, looking on in dismay. The burning hatred swelled within his stomach. Suzan was soaking in the praise and gifts thrown at her. Turning to meet Marvin's eyes she saw the fire burning in them. Taking full advantage of the moment, she kissed her hand as if to blow a kiss and tapped her bottom with it as she kicked up the dirt with her heel and walked off.

The Queen seemed amused at Suzan's nobility and interesting handle of the battle she fought, "Marvin invite our new champion to dinner this evening, she seems to be of good use to us."

He started to protest but quickly reprimanded himself. He returned his gaze to the retreating form of Suzan; narrowing his eyes to slits imaging heinous deaths for her.

Entering back into the dressing room the guards stripped her of the battle armor and led her back to her cell soon after. No later then a few seconds had passed did Marvin enter.

He glared at her through gritted teeth and said, "My Queen has requested you to join us for dinner…I on the other hand would throw you in the acid pits."

She smirked while passing by him, "Yes but you aren't her King aren't you?"

She pinched his cheek causing him to smack her hand away. She walked on with her guards as he brimmed with anger and sadness at her words.

…

The dinner hall was prodigious, it had red marble ceilings that formed into arches connecting to the matching marble floor. A giant dining table with rose gold dining wear was centered in the middle of the banquet. Suzan was gazing in awe at it all, looking up the whole time in wonder. Walking in wonder she bumped into the table and smashed a crystal flower vase.

The sickening fear in when you see that you smashed your parents window with a baseball while playing with friends in the street rose up within her. Folding her hands behind her back she whistled in innocence and kicked it under the table. The sound of Tyr'ahnee's laughter startled her causing her to whip around in fear.

Tyr'ahnee, "I see you like the dining area."

Suzan humbled herself, "Uh yes your majesty it's beautiful."

Tyr'ahnee, "Seeing that you are human we cooked foods to closely fit your diet."

She felt a bit of awkwardness, "Oh uh thank you your highness."

Marvin peered the corner and saw the two talking.

'I know that human isn't chatting with _my_ queen.', He said to himself.

He walked over trying to calm himself along the way.

Marvin, "My Queen shall we take our seats? Dinner will soon be ready."

Tyr'ahnee, "Oh yes Commander thank you."

He blushed at her then harshly turned to Suzan and threatened in her ear, "If you go near her again I will slice you to bits and feed you to Phoophoo's brother!"

She smirked coyly, "Oh I wouldn't say such rude things in front of your queen dear Marvin. Watch your temper!"

She took her seat leaving Marvin boiling.

As they all were eating Marvin felt something sharp digging into his feet. Looking down under the table he found the shattered crystal vase cutting through his sneakers.

Marvin, "If I may, I need to excuse myself."

Tyr'ahnee, "Is everything alright Commander?"

The embarrassment spread across his features, "Uh yes your majesty it's just that-"

"Oh Commander you broke the vase!" Suzan said as she looked under the table at his feet.

His embarrassment spiked and he began to stutter, 'N-no I-I mean I just found-"

Tyr'ahnee, "It's ok Commander we all know you can be a cluts now and again, now go clean yourself up."

He stomped away blushing, ignoring the searing pain in his soles. His anger rose again at the thought of what seemed to him to be sabotage.

After dinner Suzan was full and content resting comfortably in her chamber. They had given her some cushions for her bed, a little fire for light, and a nice book to read. Suddenly Marvin burst in, bandaged feet and all.

Crista, "You know I'm starting to forget a time where the door opened and, _you_, weren't there."

"How dare you! You break the vase cutting my feet and blame it on _me_ embarrassing _me_ in front of the Queen!"

She laughed as she set down the book, "Hey I'm not the cluts here."

He came nose to nose to with her, "You better watch yourself human, you have no idea who you're messing with!"

And with that he slammed the door on his exit. Looking around the room as the book sat in her lap she sucked at her teeth and thought aloud,

"I wonder when he'll realize that I took his gun." As it dangled in her hand completed with a smile on her face.


	3. Turning Turning!

Marvin stomped away from the chamber fuming. He stopped and looked all around him in the corridor. Noticing that no one was in sight he gave a small tantrum.

He sighed, "Get a hold of yourself Marvin…Your queen wouldn't like you this way…. Oh! I hate myself for ever fetching that Earth creature!"

Taking a few steps away from the Queen's hall he fixed his appearance and went in smoothly.

He bowed, "Your majesty."

Tyr'ahnee, "Commander I need you to secure the border by the yunix swamp tonight…you have your gun with you?"

He blindly replied, "Of course your Highness I shall go immediately."

Exiting the palace he made his way to the gate that surrounded the perimeter. The guards hastily opened it for him at the sight of his appearance quickly spouting off formalities at him while saluting. Marching along still in hot anger he thought upon Suzan and imagined himself dangling her over a pit filled with the yunix: imagining their black teeth snapping at her, their yellow eyes gleaming greedily as their acid saliva dripped from their jowls. He'd then watch her fall, screaming and kicking as she landed into the midst of the ravening beasts; swooning at the sound of her bloody screams. Marching on in boldness he brightened at the gleeful thoughts he just conjured. As he approached the border he checked for his gun.

He floundered around flustered, "Come on! Where can my it be, it's always on my person…" Then realization struck, "Arrrrrghghghh! That stupid creature stole my gun!"

He froze in a flurry of panicked thoughts.

Marvin, "Ok if you go quietly you might be able sneak past them."

He tiptoed by as he approached the outskirts of the Queen's court, silently gazing at the gate that blocked the nasty beasts from overthrowing the royal grounds. He anxiously looked around and slowly opened and closed the gate.

To his misfortune the gate was old and made a bunch of creaking and clanging noise. As soon as it was shut he froze and listened to the swamp to see if the yunix were aroused…nothing. So ever so slowly he took a few steps forward but stepping on a twig he quickly found himself ambushed by them. Frantically he grabbed a stick and batted them away. He fought mightily for his life, feeling his armor being torn off him and their claws ripping at his flesh. He fought his way to the gate and shut it with all his might. He stood gasping for air soon running back to the castle.

Suzan was laid out on her bed reading the book while she twirled the gun in her free hand. Marvin burst through, all torn and shredded. She lifted her head and smiled.

"Missing something?"

In a blink of an eye he tackled her, throwing her off the bed. She looked up startled.

Marvin, "I can't take anymore of you! You must go!"

Suzan, "With what authority?"

Marvin, "I know how to make something disappear without anyone missing it!"

She got up and backed away, "Just chill for a moment."

He was blazing, picking up one of the glass shards coming forward. She grabbed his arms struggling for control. Finally the shard was thrown aside. He had her pinned to the wall, he felt her body heat at the apparent close proximity. He thought that being this close would repulse him but it caused a shudder to run down his spine. Suzan saw this and noted that he was barely clothed. She blushed at her observation. Backing off he grabbed a small stone and flung it at her slicing her forehead deeply.

Marvin, "Pathetic!"

He turned and grabbed his gun leaving her chamber.

She sat there stunned by what just happened. She started to burst into to a series of sobs.

Oh how she missed the Earth, her miserable life she is now fond of, her family that disowns her. It was way better than this hell she was going through now. Oh! How she misses it so!

She got up and laid back down on her bed exhaustion finding her as she passed out; the blood trickling down her head.

…

In the morning she felt her forehead and noticed that the scar where her wound was was very small and scabbed over, almost feeling healed.

"Huh that's strange!"

Stretching she grabbed a glass shard and gazed into it finding a shocking figure staring back at her. Outside the guards heard her shriek and they barged in. Upon entering they gasped at her sight.

Suzan's skin was a very deep gray and her hair was streaked with white.

The fear was evident in her voice as she asked, "What is going on? Why do I look like this?"

The guards only exchanged startled looks to each other then back to her.


	4. There There?

As if a fire was lit under them the guards grabbed Suzan and ran to sickbay. The doctor ran some very uncomfortable and rather painful examinations which included shocking her pulse, blinding the eyes with rapid flash successions, and checking her reflexes harder than usual.

Doctor, "Well it seems to appear that she has an extremely rare case, being the first to occur in our history. However it has been rumored that it can happen…apparently."

Suzan was anxious, "What then? What is it?!" She grabbed his coat.

He adjusted his glasses, ripping himself away from her grasp as he turned to the guards completely ignoring her.

"It appears to be that the conditions of our planet are overpowering her Earthly DNA and is slowly transforming it into Martian DNA."

Suzan was freaked and jumped up in a frantic tizzy. She began mumbling out loud feeling trapped. She tried pushing the walls clambering to escape.

"No no no, this doesn't work for me, I have a home, Earth, I have- well had a family, somewhat of a career and a life….Whaaa!"

She fell down and curled up on the floor frightened beyond belief.

The news spread throughout the castle in a matter of minutes. A guard came charging into the Queen's hall with the shocking news.

Guard, "My Queen the human prisoner has been diagnosed with a one of a kind case never occurring in our history. She is….becoming one of us."

Tyr'ahnee's countenance fell. She let the words sink in, pondering upon her reply.

"That's a shame." She turned away, "I started to grow fond of the Earth creature. Well business must be done" She turned back, "I shall get back to you on the disposal of her."

Guard, "But my Queen isn't that drastic?"

Ty'rahnee, "If this gets out to the public who knows how the people will take it…now go!"

She clapped her hands in irritation causing him to jump and run out from her presence. Suddenly, breaking the seriousness of the moment, an incoming call interrupted her thoughts.

'My Queen, Duck Dodgers is approaching the atmosphere ready to meet with you.'

She perked up, "Then by all means send him in quickly!"

Meanwhile Marvin was securing the galaxy boarder at the edge of the MilkyWay when he was told the news.

Marvin, "So the Earth creature has a rare condition you say. This is…is…incredible! She shall be shunned, thrown away, or even better, destroyed at my hand!"

He sprouted an evil expression and jumped for joy, "Oh goody, I must get to Tyr'ahnee!"

Within the hour he reached the Queen's hall back on his planet. Running in he stopped at the ajar doors, hearing a conversation. He peered in and saw a horrific sight…Duck Dodgers swooning his love.

He stood in the entrance dumbfounded. Tyr'ahnne noticed his presence and broke her gaze from Dodgers.

Tyr'ahnee, "Commander I-I didn't see you there…we were just-"

Dodgers looked over at him smugly and finished for her, "We were just catching up. Me grasping the beautiful attention of the Queen that is." Turning to her with a smirk he continued, "I must go my dear, but I shall return!"

He kissed her hand and strutted out patting Marvin's head as he passed by.

Tyr'ahnee, "I'm sorry Marvin I didn't see you. Now what did you want to tell me?"

He, painfully and slowly, uttered, "It is from now on….Commander, and I just wanted to relay the news upon the Earth creature."

Tyr-ahnee, "Oh I was just thinking on how to dispose of her, you can do it for me if you like."

All this time Suzan's ear was pressed up against the wall, hearing every drop. Marvin slightly bowed and turned away. Suzan ran for it. Dashing down the hallways like a maniac she stumbled across the loading dock. She searched around frantically for a free vessel. A troop of guards came out of a doorway giving her the opportunity to slip by. She popped into a room, finding it filled with ships. She jumped into one and ignited the engines. At the sound the guards shouted at her and rushed her vessel, but they were too late, she took off.

Marvin was notified immediately and fled to the dock. He grabbed a jet pack and made chase.

Suzan gazed at the controls, "Ok this shouldn't be that hard, what does this do?"

She pressed a button and the ship went up sharply speeding up millions of light years. She grabbed a lever and the vessel spun. She pressed a button and caused the craft to shake. Marvin sighed at the sight as he approached the stolen cruiser. He grappled onto the exterior and entered in through a secret hatch. He ran to the controls.

Marvin, "Get out of the way!"

He threw her aside, professionally stopping the ship. Turning to her he walked to where she was standing.

He breathed in heavily as he gazed at her, "Now I must bring you back to dispose of you in front of…my Queen!"

He burst into tears and fell into her arms. She was weirded out and didn't know what to do but pat him on the back and say,

"There….there…It will be ok…I'm here?"


	5. Hostile Feelings

Marvin, through his tears, pushed Suzan to the wall and stumbled to the controls.

She inwardly thought, 'I think this character has flipped his lid!'

She crept up behind him, helping to maintain control of the ship.

Marvin, "What are you doing?! Get back or you'll crash the ship!"

She screeched back, "You are already crashing the ship, look!"

They both gazed out the window to see the ship spiraling down towards the red surface of Mars. In a vain attempt Marvin tried to pull up, flipped on the autopilot, cut the gas, but none availed. Screaming and grasping onto anything they could grab hold of, the ship came a tumbling down. Then violently the vessel crashed with a large crunch as it morphed into the dry, red ground.

As the dust settled the smoke rose high into the atmosphere and the skeleton of the cruiser glistened in the late afternoon sun. Finally, emerging from the chaos, a figure clambered out of the heap of metal.

Marvin seemed to have escaped ok, then even slower, Suzan crept out of the metal ruin right after him. She had a slice along her temple and a gash along her left leg.

He stoically commanded, "Lets get moving before I dehydrate!"

She bit back, "Oh don't mind my bleeding to slow you down Commander!"

He shoved her forward and watched her walk a few paces dripping blood.

Marvin, "And try not to get your mutant blood everywhere, you might attract Hykels!"

Painfully she managed to drag her way through the desert. She perked up quickly though when she saw an outline of a gate. Marvin just thrust her forward blazing with vehement distaste; and by now, her skin was a deep gray with her hair being the majority of white. Guards spotted the two figures and opened the gate to meet them. Marvin shoved Suzan into the guard's arms.

"Take this prisoner to the underground cells. She stole a Martian vessel, almost managed to kill me, and is braking law by being outside the confines of the palace."

Suzan, "Wait that's not all true!"

The guards dragged her away and Marvin turned to stare out at the landscape. He was remembering the time he crossed this desert with Dodgers in a competition set by his Queen. How he beat him even here. Breaking his reminiscing he heard the guard call,

"Commander are you coming?!"

Without removing his gaze he replied, "Yes I'm coming."

…

Later on into the night Marvin traveled down into the underground dungeon. The walls were a deep greenish-blue and thick with a cement plaster. The guards were much bigger here, bulging with strength and endurance. As he was approaching Suzan's cage, the guard informed him that her change of clothes was issued because of the amount of blood that stained them. Approaching her cage he stood gazing at her curled up figure in the corner immediately noticing her 'change of clothes'; Clothes being interpreted as a ragged sack. He gave a hard stare at the guard and he, getting the hint, moved away for privacy.

Lifting her sight to him Suzan stiffened at the sight of Marvin and held her head high.

Suzan, "Well hello inkblot, come to rip this hideous outfit off me and say I don't deserve such nice things?"

He growled, "I would, but the thought of beholding you're exposed body would just make me sick."

However, something twinged at the actual thought of that…He pushed it away.

"I'm quite satisfied that you are in these conditions now and not in the favor of the Queen, you don't deserve such privileges."

Suzan, "I was treated better than you were or have you forgotten the little love affair between your better and Tyr'ahnee?"

He was now raging and he grabbed a sparking pole from the guard's fist and thrust it into her side.

She shrieked and jumped back to hit the bars on the back of her cage. They glowed yellow at her body contact, scorching her skin, forcing her on the ground again.

Marvin, "I suggest you refrain from any snarky comments or more 'displeasure' will occur."

She looked up, eyes filled with pain, "You are too weak to torture a life."

Marvin, "Oh yeah watch me."

He turned a dial on the wall, which sent shock waves coursing through her entire body, emitted from the glowing yellow cage bars.

Marvin, "Believe I can torture now?"

She didn't move anymore, in fact, he wasn't sure if she was breathing. He gazed down at the pathetic blackish bundle on the cold ground. Something strange was grabbing hold of him, however he tossed it aside and left the underground chamber.


	6. Angry Beast

As Marvin reached the surface from the dungeon he saw the Queen walking toward him. He turned his stone cold gaze upon her, sending a shiver through her body.

Tyr'ahnee, "Uh Mar- Commander, how is the well being of our new prisoner?"

He briskly replied, "She's suffering just like the rest, only this time, it's worse."

He glanced down feeling sadness and pain rush to him, he fought back tears. Tyr'ahnee wore a pained sympathetic look,

"Well that's a good thing….Marvin I'm sorry about-"

He had already turned away and walked down the rest of the corridor. She sighed and went back to her throne room.

Back down underground Suzan was now sporting divers bruises and cuts. She sat there looking up at the ceiling.

"God get me out of here before they torture me again, or even worse, kill me!"

Guard, "Silence!"

He thrust the lightning rod into her again causing her to writhe flat faced on the floor. She pushed herself back up to a sitting position, her eyes were glazed over feeling so alone.

Blinking back the tears and the blurriness as her vision cleared, she saw Marvin standing there. Getting up she approached slowly, glaring into his cold eyes.

He smirked, "Having fun?"

Suzan, "You are so pathetic! Torturing someone to satisfy your own pain or maybe it's for pleasure who knows. Stop punishing _me_ because _you're_ incapable of getting what you want, which is obviously Tyr'ahnee, or any other woman for that matter. Incompetent fool!"

He was fuming more than before and he smacked her through the bars, sending her backward. Reaching the dial on the wall he powered down the electrical bars leaving her in a bar-less cage. Grabbing a whip from the wall, he dragged her out by her hair. Agonizingly they reached the surface and then outside the castle past the gate. He tossed her on the ground releasing her hair. She looked up at him.

With all his force he whipped her across the face. She howled in pain and fell to her side. Again he struck her back with such force that it created tsunamis in her skin. He kicked her in the jaw sending her head back. He began to alternate between kicking and whipping. She groaned as she felt her body slowly become tenderized meat. Opening her eyes she struck out her hand and grabbed his ankle, bringing him down as well. They tussled a little bit. Pinning her he smacked her.

Just as he was about to strike again a giant blur crashed into him sending him over. She looked over to see a beast which looked like a cross between a Jackal and hyena devouring Marvin. She realized it must've been the Hykel that he had described before. Without thinking she lunged for it and threw it off him. She whipped it a few times to get it away from them. Sparring with it she gave a fierce war cry lunging at it. It jumped back and fled for its life like a coward.

Turning back to Marvin she saw a giant gash running across his chest, a slice through his right eye and claw marks on his arms. Guards came rushing up.

Guard, "What happened?"

Suzan, "A hykel attacked us! Get help!"

The two guards started for the castle.

"Wait! Do you have any cloth on you?"

The guard tossed her a handkerchief and ran for help. Suzan turned her attention back to Marvin. She ripped the handkerchief in two pressing a portion down onto his chest and another on his eye.

His eyes suddenly flew open and his vision was very blurred. Focusing, he saw Suzan over him giving him a soft smile. He glared at her.

She soothed, "It's ok, you'll live. Just don't move."

He grasped her arm tightly gazing into her eyes, he felt something, and his eyes filled up with fear. She cocked her head to one side confused about his actions. He lost consciousness relaxing his grip and falling back to the ground. Suddenly the guards rushed up with the doctor. Gingerly they lifted him up and carried him off.

Guard, "That was some heroic stuff I just witnessed, especially for someone who wants to kill you so much."

He turned away and Suzan felt the embarrassment of being humble. She slowly followed after.

Back in sickbay Tyr'ahnee, a few doctors, guards, and Suzan stood around Marvin's unconscious body.

Tyr'ahnee looked at Suzan, "Thank you for saving him, I know he's been very cruel lately, but I really appreciate what you've done."

Noticing the fresh beating that oozed out on her body, and feeling the pity, she blushed.

"And you don't deserve any more punishment, though we do need to disguise your identity for fear of a riot from the people if they found out and if we're to keep you. Maybe you can stand in as my long lost cousin or something."

Suzan looked at her bewildered, "Queen Tyr'ahnee I would be honored."

Tyr'ahnee, as if finally deciding, not even hearing Suzan, "Yes. After this is all cleared up we'll hold a private meeting."

A guard came in talking into his communicator, "All right I'll notify her right away. My queen there is a disturbance outside the foyer about some peasant wanting to break into the castle, he seems to be delusional, it must be from the drought."

She sighed "Ok let's go, Suzan, can you keep Marvin company in case he wakes up."

She nodded and smiled. The guards left with the Queen.

The doctor looked up from his work and said, "All he needs is rest, keep an eye on him, and please don't enrage him any further."

He gave her a stare and took his leave. Now the two were alone and so many questions flew through her head about being the Queen's cousin, and how Marvin will be; her home on Earth soon forgotten. Then, suddenly, he woke up. Both sets of eyes locked with each other, holding it there for what seemed like forever.


	7. Crista Kannop the Second's Arrival

Suzan just continued to stare back at him waiting for him to say something. Only then she noticed that his eyes were unmoving, starting to shut again. A supposed guess, a reflex. So she gently grabbed his hand and started to pray for him; praying for him to be healed and to wake up soon.

Yet again Marvin's eyes flew open, and it wasn't a reflex this time. He soon focused in on his surroundings and gave a questioning glare at Suzan, wondering what was going on and how he even got here.

He growled, "What are you doing?"

She kindly looked at him, "Praying why?"

He snatched his hand out of hers,"I don't need your 'human prayer' as you Earthlings call it. Just give me room to recover."

She was vexed at these words, "Well sorry, and you're welcome by the way."

He snapped, "For what!"

Suzan, "For saving your life."

He stared back at the ceiling, "Saving my life?"

His mind shot back to the sight of Suzan crouched over him with that soft pink glow around her, flashing him a soft smile as she dabbed the handkerchief onto his wounds right before he blacked out. The heart monitor started to elevate; both of them snapped their attention to it.

Suzan, "Something up with your heart?"

He began to grow defensive, "No! Stop asking questions!"

She ignored his response, "Seriously it's almost tripled in speed."

He began to panic; sweating as he drew his attention back and forth between her and the monitor as his heart rate increased.

Marvin, "Get away from me! Can't you see you're causing this? Get! Before I have an arrest!"

She was surprised in feeling hurt by this, "Fine, I guess I should've let you perished out there with that beast!"

She stormed out. Marvin began to sweat trying to calm himself down. He felt tired and quite disappointed with himself, on some level.

…

Suzan quickly forgot Marvin and his stinging words, he was about to kill her a few hours ago anyway so who cares? She hastily wanted to find her new lodgings so after many turn-arounds of roaming aimlessly through the halls, a nice centurion directed her to her new quarters.

It was a mini sized master bedroom. A queen sized bed was centered up against the left wall in the room complete with drawn up curtains hanging from it. Directly in front of her across the length of the room was an open balcony looking out over the desert. She noticed a vanity to her immediate right. At the southeastern end of the room there was a full-length mirror right next to the bathroom. Coming to it she took in her full complexion for the first time. Her skin was almost completely black and her hair now was mostly white. She didn't even recognize herself anymore.

Queen Tyr'ahnee entered in, "How's the Commander?"

Startled she whipped around to recognize that it was her friend.

She relaxed upon realization, "Oh, he's fine, he woke up acting like his old self of course." She finished the sentence with an eye roll.

Tyr'ahnee frowned, "Ok, that's alright. Suzan I must talk to you now about your new identity. You will have to change your name and attire."

Suzan, "Really? I can take a guess why but, so soon?"

Tyr'ahnee, "Yes, I'm afraid so. You are inexperienced and unknown to my people which makes you a great target."

Suzan, "Inexperienced?"

Tyr'ahnee explained, "Yes, uh…you will…how do I put this? You'll have to partake in many Martian tests and trials so you can become a true member to the Martian society."

Suzan sighed in exasperation, "Greeeaattt."

Tyr'ahnee laughed, "Don't worry you won't be alone we'll help you through it."

Suzan asked, "Are these like public agility things or private courses?"

Tyr'ahnee nodded, "Some are publicly displayed and some are private."

Suzan, "Awesome, just keeps adding on."

Tyr'ahnee, "You'll be fine. Now, what you can do is pick out your wardrobe and new name."

…

Back in sickbay after much arguing with the doctor Marvin fought his way out of his bed and returned to duty. Everyone in the castle by now knows of his unstable temper so they didn't want to give him any trouble. As he sorta limped down the hallway to the counsel chamber he noticed that a gathering of all who worked or stayed within the confines of the palace were gathered together.

From behind, a trumpet sounded scaring the daylights out of him

Guard, "Arriving to us for the first time in appearing in the Martian society is Queen Tyr'ahnee's young cousin, princess Crista Kannop II!"

Marvin realized what was going on in an instant. He slapped his forehead and shook it in disbelief at the thought that this _human_ is being accepted into the royal family! Looking up at the sound of cheering and clapping he saw Suzan, no my apologies, Crista Kannop, gracefully walking down the corridor.

Her new outfit consisted of emerald green. It was an embroidered satin emerald bikini top attached to a shear emerald dress gathering soft cloud puffs at her ankles. Her feet wore vine raps and her jewelry was a small gold selection, appearing gaudy to Marvin.

And yet his eyes couldn't move from this newly transformed creature that stood before the counsel. Many bowed and some applauded her as she strode by. He gazed on amazingly, staring at this new creature that walked before him with great awe. As much as he hated to admit this to himself he did anyway: he concluded that she, simply, was, gorgeous.…This could prove to be a problem…


	8. Wake Up and Smell the Pheromones

Shaking his head vigorously, snapping himself out of the clouds, he made his way to her.

He addressed the crowd, "Ok that's enough, everyone has gotten a chance to see Crista."

She corrected him, "That's Princess Crista Kannop II _to you_, Commander."

He whispered in her ear angrily, "Wait till I get you alone, then I'll slaughter you like the filth your are!"

She smiled mischievously and whispered back, "Oh you wouldn't think of killing, let alone, threaten a royal member of the family now would you, dear Marvin?"

He went on a raging rampage, storming out of the counsel making sure he was out of sight so he could smash the vases and walls in. Though, he stayed himself from doing so because the trouble wouldn't be worth it. Then a thought struck him, she hasn't really been accepted to the society, which means she will have to partake in Mix'va so she can be approved. Excellent! She'll utterly fail and if only, be killed! He started to do a little jig, until a guard approached him.

Guard, "The Queen has informed me that you, Commander, will be assisting Princess Crista with her daily duties and eventual testing from now on to further notice.

He stood bewildered, "Really, _I_ must do this! Why-"

He caught himself and thought about it for a second. He was second in command of this place, so why not him….drat!

He grumbled in reply, "Fine, tell the Queen I accept."

The guard stood attention then left.

Marvin thought, 'Joy! Me helping that an excuse of a life all the live-long day, joy.'

…

Later that day Crista was peacefully in her room, minding her business until someone knocked and came in uninvited.

She turned to see who it was, "Commander! How lovely or, not lovely, it is to see you!"

He bit his tongue in anger, "I am, from now on, to assist you in whatever you may need, even possibly guard your stupid life."

She grinned mischievously, "So you mean you'll be my butler."

Marvin, "No not a butler an assistant….ok yes you can possibly say butler, but don't you EVER address me as such!"

Crista, "Oh yeah, watch me!"

He stepped closer, filling in the gap.

Marvin, "You caniv…ing…."

He stopped mid sentence and shuddered.

Crista, "You alright? Cat got your tongue."

He looked up somewhat alarmed and drew back frightened.

He rambling to himself, "No not now! How could I not see this coming, how did I miss it?"

She was confused, "What not now, what's coming?"

His breathing became quicker and more shallow, "Mating Season has kicked in."

She instinctively drew further away, "What do you mean 'Mating Season'?"

Marvin, "You know, when hormones and such reach a high level in a certain time of the year. Doesn't your kind get that?"

Crista, "No, for some everyday is mating season. We just call those people immoral and dirty."

He was panting, "Same here, immoral and dirty, but our system is different, we have a cycle."

She was utterly weirded out, "So what, are you going to like pass out on me?"

He fell forward on his knees gasping for air. She came over to help him up. He grasped her shoulder, clutching his heart, gasping. She looked at him completely worried and confused. His heart pounded in his ears and his body was convulsing. Red was blinding his vision and he began to sweat and shake. The drumbeat of his heart resonated throughout his entire body, the veins within him were throbbing and he grimaced. Popping his eyes open he locked with hers. Within the next heartbeat he kissed her.

Her eyes flew open in complete surprise. She tried to stand up but this caused Marvin to grab her arms pushing her back to the bed. He kept up the kissing, unable to regain control. She shoved him back and looked at him amazed. Coming back to reality he frantically pulled away from her and sprinted out the room shouting,

"No this can't be! Not here!"

She stood there astonished, subconsciously wiping her mouth.

After running like a lunatic all around the place, he finally found what he was looking for, Vixmea. This was a grape type fruit found commonly around Mars growing up from the withered branches of the desert. He started to eat them in clumps. The Vexmea helps quell the overbearing sensations that can plague a Martian during their cycle. This is the alternative way of dealing with this for those who aren't married.

Marvin, after consuming near to a thousand Vexmea which was such an exaggerated dosage, gathered himself and finally came back to reality. Then, slowly, his brain started to recall the recent events that just happened. He went against himself and kissed that thing! Well it's all over now and he doesn't feel anything anymore, it was only his system talking, or was it.

He began to contemplate with himself, "The adrenaline is over, the moment is long gone, so why am I still feeling this way?"

He paced the room lost in his turmoil, running the kissing scenario he just engaged in with Crista. He shouldn't feel such things, not now, not ever, and _especially_ not towards her. He stopped, laughing at himself.

"Come on Marvin, you are just kidding yourself, relax."

He sighed and went his way laughing at himself, half in silliness and half in fear.

Meanwhile in Crista's room she was lying on her bed, hand on her forehead, staring at the ceiling wide-eyed.

Crista, "What just happened?"

She had asked herself that question the millionth time now. She kept thinking of it over and over again.

Crista, "Ok get a hold of yourself Suzan, I mean Crista, and let it go, it was a kiss yes but not truly _a_ kiss."

She got up and looked out her open balcony. Her emotions kept running rampant, yes it was just a kiss only by mistake, but things can change after that first kiss, both for the good and bad. She looked to heaven and asked,

"Really him, today, now? Why God, Why today?"


	9. Wrong, Master

Shakily, after contemplating what had happened so much so that it gave her an ear splitting headache, Crista laid herself down and attempted to break the chain of her continual stream of consciousness by sleeping it away.

Marvin was still laughing to himself when he entered through the door of his house. Immediately slipping his clothes off, he prepared himself for bed to sleep away the ludicrousness that was this day.

…

It was morning, the sun was brilliant today as it proudly shown all of its light through Crista's open balcony. Shielding her eyes from the glare she angrily rolled over to block out the daytime. Yet her eyes were open which meant she was awake again and soon enough the thoughts flooded in from the night before. Sitting up in bed, hair disheveled, head in hands, she didn't even want to set foot outside of her quarters. Groaning she dragged herself up and went to the shower.

As the hot water pelted her back she felt at ease again. Sighing in release she began to wash herself, humming a sweet melody to no one in particular. Though, stomping down the dark corridor was a figure angry and bitter making his way to pound on her door.

Stepping out, still humming to herself, she wrapped herself in a robe and blowdried her hair. Exiting the bathroom with eyes closed and a cheerful expression, a sudden thudding was sounding at the door. She stopped, startled at the sudden onset of noise.

Straightening up she asked, "Who is it?"

In walked Marvin.

Her heart stopped and the haunt of yesterday was reliving itself.

Marvin, "My, my, look what the cat dragged in, a wet dog!"

Her face contorted in anger, "That didn't even make any sense, rat catcher!"

Marvin, "It did in my book! And how _dare_ you call me such insinuatingly dry remarks!"

Crista, "How dare I? And it wasn't insinuate it was all out direct. _And_ might I remind you that I am the Princess of Mars!"

Marvin, "Not for long!"

She snapped her fingers at him, "Ah shut up already will ya? Only five minutes with you and I have another headache!"

He went up to her and grabbed her by the hair pulling her head back, bending her over backwards bringing her down to his level.

"How bad is it now?" He said with a wicked glare.

Her eyes were shut and she groaned in pain. Whipping around she pushed him away, standing back up. Approaching him she shoved him into the wall, twisting his arm around and pinning him there.

"I don't know, how's you're arm feel?"

She let him go and stepped back avoiding his lashing out.

"Ah calm down you annoying runt!" Completely changing topics, "I could really go for some chocolate to get rid of this headache! Too bad there aren't any cacao trees that grow on Mars."

Marvin, "What are you talking about Earth creature? There are plenty of cacao trees on Mars! And they're far bigger and richer than whatever small, insignificant, artificially plastic plants that Earth has to offer!"

Crista, "So are you willing to bet on that? Because I have a strange hunch that you _hate_ being wrong!"

Marvin, "More than you know filth!"

"Uh-uh, you will start referring to me as Master!" She reprimanded.

His eyes grew wide and the rage bubbled up within, he was about to shout out his protest but she silenced him with a look.

"Very well…Master. I will prove that you are indeed wrong beyond any comprehension."

She rolled her eyes as he turned to leave but as he exited her room holding the door poised to slam it she shouted,

"Wait!"

He turned to her as she ran forward.

"I can't just let you handle this by yourself, for all I know you are a dirty little cheater!"

With a smug look she walked past him as he simmered.

"Just you wait until I get you alone, _Master_!"

And with that he slammed the door.

…

Outside the confines of the palace the two trekked to a nearby wooded area. Crista was surprisingly cheerful as she led the way unbeknownst to her that Marvin was right behind her plotting her murder. Stopping on the outskirts of the wood Crista said,

"Ok now the Queen said _if_ there were any cacao trees that we'd easily spot one right around here so, hop to it butler of mine!"

She clapped her hands in delight.

Marvin, "Oh you test me so! Fine you just wait I'll bring you back that cacao tree!"

Walking away he finished to himself, "Then beat you to death with it!"

Crista watched him disappear into the thick. Once he was gone she lifted her head back, closed her eyes, and sighed. The stress of dealing with him was too much anymore. Coming back down worry arose. Paranoia at his potential dishonesty got the best of her so she went in to search herself.

…

Delicately rummaging through the shrubbery and foliage, Crista searched with all her might. Softly and ghostlike, her foot falls were silent causing her to sneak up on poor unsuspecting creatures, scaring them to death by accident. Her spirit soared as she found the task of finding the cacao tree difficult.

Marvin on the other hand was stomping around aggravated and angered that he couldn't find what he was looking, hoping, even praying for. There was nothing silent about his foot falls and the animals were trying to make sport of him, causing his temper to rise even further.

Slipping through, Crista was flying along carefree, searching for nothing. She was so oblivious to her surroundings that, as she danced through the undergrowth, she crashed into Marvin.

"Watch where you're going you fil-I mean _Master_." He said as he dusted himself off.

She disregarded him but just simply crossed her arms and said, "So, have ya found it yet?"

Marvin, "Well….no…but I'm certain it is here!"

She yawned, "Face it tar-baby, you are wrong and I am right and that is that."

He slammed himself on her, toppling her to the ground, "I am _never_ wrong! Only on Earth is there a place for the word wrong!"

Crista, "No it's not, the Martian word for wrong is x'ida."

He yanked her to her feet and threw her away from him. The force was so strong that she stumbled back and started to fall off the unseen gorge that lied ahead. She screamed in pure fear as she felt the gravity change as she started to plummet downward. However, stopping her fall was a gloved hand grasping onto her forearm.

Looking up she saw that it was Marvin. Pulling her up to safety he planted her onto the ground and steadied her with his other hand. They remained that way for a bit; close, creating a heavy air.

"Why..why did you do that?"

Marvin, "Because you're a gruesome creature and you annoy me!"

Crista, "Not that, saved me."

Marvin, "Oh well I-I couldn't let a royal member die under my watch. If you did _I_ would be killed! But when I do kill you it will be as if it was caused by itself!"

Crista, "Mood killer. Find let's get to proving you wrong."

She walked on as he imagined grabbing her throat and twisting it until it ripped asunder.

Hours past with them looking for the tree, Crista mentioned numerous times that it wasn't there so they should go back to the palace. Marvin was dead set on proving her wrong and ignored her requests.

"Fine you're going to make me have to do this but, butler of mine! I demand that we call this a day and head back. Besides it's getting dark and-"

"Yahhoooooo!"

Crista, "What? What?"

Marvin, "Look, look I found it! A true cacao tree! See, ha! In you're face _Master_!"

Coming closer in disbelief she saw that there was a flag and writing upon the tree. Taking a closer look they read:

_Of property from Earth planted here on Mars by the treaty settlement of 2024 between the Protectorate and the Martian High Command. -Kilroy was here._

She tipped her head back and laughed, "See! I told you Mars didn't have any of its _own_ cacao trees!"

His face held such dismay.

…

Back at the palace Crista was in her quarters still celebrating over her win; so much so she summoned the Commander to her room just so she could gloat!

Standing near her bed post the door sounded and she allowed him entrance.

Marvin, "What is it now _Master_?"

She smirked, "I just wanted to continue my celebratory cheering since I wasn't really satisfied before in seeing you're smug face drop in dismay!"

Marvin, "Watch it dear girl! You should know that-"

Crista, "That you hate being wrong? Hmm…now what is wrong? Other words for it could be incorrect or failure or not right. And I'm sure that there are plenty of synonyms for the word in the Martian language!"

He gave a scream and jumped her, knocking her to the floor. Her face bore shock as his eyes burned with fire down on her.

Marvin, "I warned you about being alone with me and look where we are, alone!"

Crista, "Marvin you wouldn't?"

His eyes were slits, "Try me."

Suddenly the hour sprung on a clock that materialized on her wall out of nowhere. The entire room went red and the temperature rose. The walls seemed to sing and move around them. Looking around and to each other their eyes locked. A flash of fire passed through them. Mating Season was in full bloom.

Marvin kissed her, unable to control his actions. Crista too kissed him, she too couldn't regain control. The warmth that surrounded them and the beauty of how close they were resonated. A love started to well up in their chests and the hate and malice felt before melted away. He moved his hand to her face and she laid one on his chest. They remained close and tender, feeling a drastic change in their emotions. She moved her hand to the top part of the side of his face, fingertips gracing the edge of his helmet and slid it down to his chin feeling the smoothness. Moving her hand downward she traced his shoulder and crossed over to his chest again and back up to his face. He shuddered at this. Breaking the kiss he looked at her with eyes half closed, he tucked his hand behind her hair, nestling it against her left ear.

He said,"I love you, Crista."

She smiled, "I love you too, Marvin."

Then with all tenderness they reconnected their lips watching as their hands moved about.

"AHHHHHH!"

Crista and Marvin awoke screaming in their separate bed chambers, sweating a cold sweat, completely frightened from their nightmare. Their breathing was rapid and their eyes were huge at the dream the two shared, unbeknownst to each other. They were paralyzed and couldn't even move from the spots they were at.

Crista looked around at the wall….no clock in sight.

Finding the strength Marvin ripped away his bed covers from off his bed within his house and stood standing, scared out of his mind.

Crista was motionless, embarrassed; thoroughly frightened at herself and from the dream.

They both looked out the window and soon enough, the sun was rising.


	10. Around the World of Mars

During the duration of a week everyone on the planet of Mars kept in doors and away from each other; it was a peculiar phenomenon to Crista. Even Tyr'ahnee had herself confined to her private chamber. However she didn't complain, the fear of seeing Marvin again was overpowering. Eventually activity slowly began to take its place and people were out and about again.

Feeling that it was the right time to question authority, Marvin boldly approached the throne demanding,

"Why did you choose _me_ to serve _that_ human?"

Tyr'ahnee, "Think about it Commander, you are second in _command_ here. Why shouldn't I pick you to tend to the princess, the one who's second for the _Throne_. The people will think something is wrong if I didn't pick you. That could be shed as untrustworthy, incompetent, potentially misleading, and, in the media's view, can be seen as a conflict of interest."

Angry he left without saying a word, already knowing the answers she told him beforehand.

Crista didn't leave her room for the past few days even after the entire planet came out from hiding; she was still trying to sort things out from the "incident".

Crista, "Get over it, you don't feel anything. Or do I? And am I just thinking too hard about this? Is this a pickle or am I just over exaggerating? Goodness I hate math!"

When in doubt, always blame math.

Suddenly the door sounded with a resonating knock. She gave her invitation and walked in Marvin. Jumping off her bed she stood rigid.

Crista, "Hello Commander."

He glared at her, "Do to my responsibilities I must check to see if you are all well and fine." Looking her up and down he asked, "Are you?"

Crista, "Well I-"

Marvin, "That's good, now tomorrow starts your first test and it is public so come prepared."

She walked toward him gracefully and carefully. The way her hips swayed and the fabric swishing around her lower half threw Marvin into a daze. Then the dream that has tormented him flooded back causing his heart to race.

Crista, "Thanks for notifying me but, you didn't come all this way just to tell me that, or did you?"

He looked at her, wanting to speak, almost yearning to speak, but he became cold and abruptly turned and left.

Sighing she lowered her head.

…

Morning came quick and she was given a new set of clothes to wear. It consisted of khaki capris that were tied at the end and a white criss-crossed styled top. This is going to prove to be a very interesting day.

Out waiting at the gate of the palace stood peasants lined up on each side of the court; ropes holding them back and guards standing firm. Tyr'ahnee was standing patiently looking over at the steps leading into the palace while Marvin stood impatiently waiting for Crista's entrance. Finally she arrived by a large escort: four rows long and two wide was the band and out behind was Crista. With a gracious smile and friendly wave to the cheering crowd she humbly soaked in the praise.

Yet from the clearing of where he stood Marvin's eyes grew alight in wonder at the creature walking toward them. Her new clothing fit marvelously and what kicked it off was that her hair was in a long thick braid. How simple and beautiful. However, he caught himself and hardened his heart before he could explore the thoughts emerging from his male brain.

Crista looked around boldly and happily at the public, though her glance always returned to Marvin.

To herself, 'See you're over this, all you needed was fresh air out of your room and away from dream ground zero.'

The Queen made her way to the middle of the clearing and addressed the public.

"Today will start my cousin's Mix'va. Day one's event will be the grueling trek across the Martian desert taking on the full length and depth of the terrain until the path loops back around to the back of the royal palace."

Marvin gazed out into the desert, remembering the time Dodger's and him had made the same trek not so long ago; even then he still bested him.

Tyr'ahnee, "Accompanying her will be Commander X2. Each will be supplied with a ration of a weeks worth of food and water."

Crista and Marvin were being loaded with their supplies and were led to the gate that separated the kingdom from the wild dry land.

Tyr'ahnee, "Now I officially declare that Mix'va begins!"

Cheering erupted and tearful farewells were cast as the two left for their long walk around Mars.

…

Barely an hour had passed when Crista became overheated and tired. Marvin on the other hand trudged through the scorching sands without slowing his pace.

She began to pant, "Uh water boy give me my canteen. I'm dying of thirst."

Silence was met at her request.

Crista, "Yo Marvin! I demand water!"

He stopped, without turning around, he took the canteen and gulped down half of its value. She dashed at him but he simply pushed her aside, sending her back a little ways, scattering their food ration across the sandy ground. He kept forward while she lagged behind.

Hours slowly and agonizingly ticked by as the same thing occurred, Crista reaching for water but Marvin pushing her aside. In fact by the time the sun started to set she could do no more than crawl.

She looked up and pleaded, "Marvin, please…I beg..you…can I have water?"

He walked a little way and sat in a shelter of a randomly placed bolder. Seeing his cold demeanor her heart mourned and her body couldn't bare to keep conscious anymore, so, she gave up. He saw this and walked over gazing down at her now unconscious form. Could he really be that cruel to someone who saved his life? Sighing he gathered her up in his arms and propped her up against the bolder.

Grabbing the canteen he opened the cap, turned to her and popped her mouth open making her drink. The water tricked down her front. Setting aside the canteen he wiped away her hair and tucked it behind her ears and then wiped her face, cleaning off the sweat and grime.

He paused.

He took notice of his actions. With such care he fussed over her as if she was his, as if she was something delicate to him. Not to mention the dream was starting to come to life by their touch. He stood up and walked away to gaze out at the early coming stars, trying to fight what ever this was with all of his strength. His mind, his heart, a random dose of experimental drugs the doctors slipped him, he didn't know, all he knew is that he wanted it to go away.

Crista dizzily opened her eyes feeling the traces of fresh water in her throat and on her chin. She caught a glimpse of him standing looking toward heaven. Slowly he turned slightly and looked at her. They caught one another's eyes for a heartbeat and she smiled as she fell back to unconsciousness.


	11. Survival of the Kindest

A half an hour or two had passed when Crista woke up again. She immediately started to shiver vigorously. She turned her gaze to see Marvin sitting near her, poised and stoic.

"Why is it so-o c-cold?"

Marvin, "Normally the temperature drops slightly during nightfall, but the night before the day it's guessed to rain it will drop below freezing."

She noticed a thin white frosty layer on his skin.

Her teeth chatter as she asked, "Aren't you cold?"

Noticing her speculation he brushed off the frost and replied, "Over the generations we've learned to adapt to the cold as much as heat. I'm more tolerable than you apparently."

She rested her back against the rock shaking and trembling. Marvin looked at her thinking carefully in what he was about to do next; so carefully. Shifting himself, he grabbed hold of her and gathered her up into his arms. He pressed her body so very close to his so she could retain a survivable temperature. His chest was so warm she thought as she smiled and dug her face in, curling up instinctively. Then a spike of fear ran through her at the memory of the dream but her exhaustion won out and she relaxed into him. He cradled her head closer and watched her drift off to sleep. Suddenly he snapped his head away from her beautiful face, her beautiful sleeping face, for fear of an uncontrollable urge.

But it was too late. He kept gazing at her sleep peaceful expression. How beautiful it looked and appealed to him. He bent closer and closer as if to kiss her, but he jerked his head aside at the last minute.

"This is torture!"

…

The morning wind awoke Crista, whipping sand in her face. Blinking away the dust she took in her surroundings. Looking up she saw Marvin's sleeping face. Looking down she saw that he was cradling her in his arms.

"How did I even end up like this?"

Shrugging her shoulders she nestled in and attempted to go back to sleep. But no sooner when she did, did he dump her out of his arms.

She tumbled onto her butt and stared up at him, "Uh ow!"

He stood ignoring her and took a look at the graying sky. No sun in sight.

She came beside him and gazed as well, "Yes it's a beautiful morning, rain clouds and everything."

CRASH! A thunderstorm like no other let loose, cascading an ocean of water from the darkening clouds above.

Marvin shouted, "No! We've got to find shelter or higher ground!"

Crista, "Why? Rain is a good thing."

Marvin, "Not when it starts to flood the desert it's not!"

Panicking they both turned to the bolder leaping on it, climbing to the top.

Only after a quarter of an hour had past did it start to flood up to three-feet.

Crista, "I hope we're high enough. What will happen if we're not?"

Marvin, "We get swept away and drown."

Crista, "Great!"

Hours passed, the sky darkened more than it normally was. After what seemed like a day it stopped raining, leaving a strong eight-foot current lapping around them, covering the face of the entire desert. Looking over the edge at the swirling typhoon below, Marvin sighed and was about to lay down and relax on the cool wet bolder face until suddenly he jolted back up shouting,

"Whoooaaa!"

Crista almost fell off the rock from the scare.

She angrily barked, "What!"

Marvin, "I just realized something!"

She grew irritated, "What!"

He continued to himself, "The day when I kissed you, it just occurred to me that _you_ were kissing _me_ back!"

He angrily turned to her.

She shrugged, "What was I suppose to do, not to?"

Marvin, "Yes!"

Crista, "Sorry dude."

Marvin, "You shouldn't have done that, you should've stopped it!"

Crista, "Oh so you're blaming me for your assault upon my lips?"

He whispered, "I couldn't control myself."

He looked into her eyes and she looked away.

Silence settled there until Crista broke it, "You have a very annoying voice do you know that?"

Marvin, "Excuse me but I have one of the most uniquest and richest voices in all of Mars!" Making sure he tongue-trilled the r's.

Crista, "You can say unique alright and do you always have to articulate every consonant?"

He quickly jerked towards her and said, "You know what- Ahhhhhh!"

He lost his footing and started to fall backwards. Crista lunged for his hand, grasping his forearm; and there he was, dangling off the face of the bolder while a current churning below.

She slowly pulled him back up. A tad shaken he sat there stunned for a moment or two as she kept staring at him.

"You ok?"

He gasped, "Do we have, any food?"

Crista, "Not much, only a few small things."

Marvin, "What! Where'd it all go!?"

Crista, "When you kept tossing me around the desert not allowing me to get water!"

She slowly reached into bag and pulled out a sandwich, the last to be exact.

She extended it to him, "Here."

He looked at it, "And what would you eat?"

Crista, "I don't need to, I can fast."

Marvin, "Oh really now? And you think I can't?"

Crista, "Well-"

He flung the sandwich into the water, "I can too fast! Watch me!"

She shrugged, "Alright good luck."

A couple of days passed when the water lessened and stopped churning. Marvin felt terrible, he felt too weak and sick to even move. Crista looked off the bolder face,

"Hey do you think we can swim across?"

He dizzily got up and replied, "Yeah, uh, hold on a minute."

And he went back down. She looked back at him noticing his sickly demeanor and asked,

"Are you sure you're alright?"

He replied angrily, "Of course! Lets go!"

He gave no warning and dived right in; Crista followed soon after. It didn't take too long until they caught sight of the back of the castle. She was very surprised at Marvin's strong swimming ability, out doing her own pridefully thought 'Olympic' skills. She quickly caught up and looked at him and was shocked to see how tired he looked.

Crista, "Do you need any assist-"

Marvin, "No! Let's just go."

And finally they washed up on the back steps of the castle. Exhausted Marvin flopped down on the steps and started to fall unconscious. Waiting for that black wing to over take him he gazed up, breathlessly, into the yellowing desert sky. And before he realized it, blackness engulfed him.


	12. Tunnel of Toxic Love

Later on, in the night, Marvin woke up in his palace chamber. He was met with a doctor explaining to him what had happened. He insisted that he had to rest but Marvin refused.

Grumbling to himself on the way out of his chamber bed he said, "Of course! That stupid Earth creature out bested me in a trap called 'fasting'! How _dare_ she."

He angrily challenged anyone who even looked at him as he put on his armor down the long hallways.

Meanwhile Crista was peacefully asleep, all snuggled up until someone barged in the room.

She jumped in bed and shouted, "What the!"

She looked to see Marvin standing there.

"Marvin! What on Mars are you doing here at this hour?"

He silently moved toward her, leaning on her as he climbed into the bed; then he gently kissed her. He seemed to have been possessed by something, something alien to her, something evil? Suddenly a brilliant blue glow shone throughout the room filling it with vibrant beauty, and a sense of danger. It was blissful. Until she woke up.

Awaking in a cold sweat, Crista sat up disturbed and alarmed. Panting she said to herself,

"My goodness, what has gotten into me! What is with this dreaming!? And what did it mean?"

She went to the balcony and saw that it was the crack of dawn. Causing her to jump again was the sound of knocking.

She gulped, "Co-come in."

It was Marvin. She inwardly cried.

He entered with an angry disposition, "Get ready for today's trial, you are needed in a couple of hours. Come prepared."

As he was about to leave she stopped him and innocently asked,

"Marvin, shouldn't there be a resting period? I mean we're both exhausted and-"

Marvin, "Normally there is a day for rest in between each test but since the last one took longer than planned there will be none today."

Before she could reply he left.

…

After Crista refreshed herself with a shower and put on a clean set of her Mix'va clothing she was ready. It was the same entrance as the day before, coming out of the castle with a crowd awaiting them; but instead of sending them off to complete the test, they began a quick hike. Trudging through sand and wild terrain the destination appeared to be an underground cave in the middle of nowhere. In the midst of the desert stood a mouth that yawned just above the surface and gently sloped downward into a deep cavern.

Tyr'ahnee, "Today will be one of the more dangerous test."

Crista thought, 'And the other wasn't?'

"Today The Commander and The Princess will be searching for the Desert-Fire flower in the midst of The Cave of 'Loncx'da'vie'. We will have one of our monitors taping them as they go along so as to keep track of their situation and to entertain you people of course."

As she said this a flying panel flew overhead stopping beside Crista.

Tyr'ahnee, "All we can do is watch and hope they both make it out safely. And now, without further delay, let's begin day two of Mix'va."

The crowd cheered and gave out farewells and small prayers for their safe travel. Crista was freaking out and wanted out of this supposedly 'deadly test', but it was too late; the two were shoved into the cave to start this journey into the unknown darkness of Loncx'da'vie.

She anxiously asked, "Ok first off why is this dangerous? And what does 'Loncx'da'vie' mean?"

Marvin trailed behind her and replied, "Loncx'da'vie means, loosely translated, "tunnel of love". In here there is found a mushroom of sorts that gives off a very specific hormonal toxin. Dangerous because once you have this toxin inside your blood you will not have the will to leave this cave. Further more if you are with someone in the cave with the opposing sex, being that the toxin makes a gender connection between the two life forms, you will both develop 'emotional attachment' for one another; making it hard for anyone to resist its effects either way it may go. Later the toxin will slowly euthanize you, if you managed to stay alive some how, and you simply, die."

Crista, "Ok now when you say 'emotionally attached' what do you necessarily mean?"

He sighed, "Oxytocin is said to be the chemical that helps with intimacy and bonding. It is vital in Human and in Martian relationships, being that our body types are similar."

Crista, "Then if we're similar why do you hate-"

He glared at her and spoke through clenched teeth, "What the mushrooms!-do, is release an exaggerated amount of the hormone into the air infecting any biological creature that enters in. In turn, causing 'emotional attachment'."

Crista, "So you're saying we're literally screwed if we stay in here too long?"

Marvin, "Correct."

Crista, "Great."

A little ways down the tunnel Crista added, "And what is it with you guys in like all this hormonal lovey dovey alien booby-trap stuff anyway?"

Marvin, "As you can see we are a people that use war and blood to get what we want and to get our point across. All this 'lovey dovey' stuff is laden in our planet so we can have the alternative of falling in love without killing one another instead."

Crista, "So falling in love to your death is better?"

Marvin, "Hey I didn't create this planet!"

She pressed on, "And how would you know about this said mushroom and its deadly toxin if you shouldn't even be near the area it's found in hm?"

Marvin, "Many stories have been told that young and careless Marteens come in here, mostly on dares, feeling it's all a joke. Normally they come as couples however they usually go missing and are presumed dead after a week of not being heard from. We also _test_ the mushroom, we're not people known for myths or story-telling!"

She rolled her eyes and smirked at him, though it went unseen.

Suddenly a blue glow caught her eye and she found herself drawn to it. She saw where the light was emitting from and went closer; like a moth to flame. Marvin instantly shot up and ran after her tackling her.

"No!"

But is force made both of them slide into a small chamber filled with blue florescent mushrooms. He whispered, "Now don't move, make slow and small movements so as to-"

Crista, "Get off!"

She flung him into a bushel of the fungus.

He screamed, "Noooo!"

Completely ignoring him she caught a glimpse of a reddish, orange flower laid neatly in the center of a mushroom bushel. She pondered to herself briefly if this was what she was searching for but on instinct she snatched it up. Looking around the room she noticed the fungus for the first time.

'Just like in my dream, what does it foretell though?'

Marvin grabbed her hand and dashed out of the chamber into the dark tunnel.

"Now we _must_ hurry!"

Crista took the lead again giving irritated response, "Ok just chill alright?"

As the tunnel grew darker the monitor flew away.

Crista, "Where did it go?"

Marvin was panting and holding his chest, "Uh, when, when, it gets too dark to film, it will, go ahead, to a better lit part and wait for us."

He found it harder to go on as they went further. His heart began to rapidly beat and his vision blurred periodically. He grasped his chest in alarm and put his other hand on the wall for support. He stopped in his tracks and cried out,

"Crista!"

Hearing the distress in his voice she turned to see Marvin looking near death.

She came to him, "Marvin are you ok, can you walk anymore?"

He looked up gasping, but this was his error: he caught her eyes. He screamed within himself, 'I can't take it anymore!' and kissed her.

Her eyes flew open as she said, "Marvin-"

She tried to escape him and inwardly prayed, 'Please help me Lord!'

He grabbed her waist and pulled her in close as to not let her get away. The disaster of letting her go would be fatal, and this moment may never come again. If he were to ever answer for this, he has a valuable excuse. Her fear spiked as the dream was now real life. She scrambled to get away but it was to no avail.

Crista muttered, "We will. Die if. We stay here. Marvin."

Marvin, "I don't care."

She tried to push him off but tripped over the rocks and got herself pinned to the wall of the cave. He leaned in closer, keeping it up relentless. She tried to kick her legs but the angle was not in her favor. He broke away momentarily to catch his breath and then she got her chance. She shoved him off and ran for it. He picked himself up and desperately shouted,

"Wait! Please don't go!"

She ran for her dear life, praying for a way out. Suddenly a small light appeared at the end and she dashed to it. Yet, Marvin had tackled her, but his force made them slip outside of the cave's exit.

And there they were met with the crowd, the Queen, guards and the monitor. Quickly two guards grabbed hold of Crista and two others held onto Marvin. Crista rose shakily to her feet, trembling so violently that she could barely walk and Marvin was desperately calling out to her,

"Crista! Crista come back! Let me go!"

The guards whispered into her ears not to look back at the commander. The other guards spoke to Marvin and gently said,

"Look at the sun Commander."

With a struggle they angled his head toward the sun, making sure he took in the rays. His body seemed to calm soon after. He could feel the warmth spreading within his bloodstream, could feel the foreign chemical evaporating instantly. His breathing was no longer labored, his eye sight cleared, and control was regained within his mind.

Tyr'ahnee, "And that'll conclude day two of Mix'va."


	13. On the Street Where You Live

Crista had a rough night for sleep. When she closed her eyes the cave and Marvin kept flashing in her mind causing reoccurring nightmares, so instead, she sat up watching the sunrise. Exhausted, but defeated of sleep, she dressed in her green gown outfit and walked the halls. Yawning she passed the main hall where she almost missed a conversation between the Queen and a centurion.

Tyr'ahnee, "What do you mean he hasn't reported in?"

Centurion, "Commander X-2 hasn't reported in for duty today and isn't within the confines of the castle."

Tyr'ahnee, "Hmm, well keep an eye out for him, he's bound to show sometime or another."

The Centurion left and Crista approached the Queen.

Crista, "What's wrong, where's Marvin?"

She sighed, "The Commander hasn't reported for duty which is very unlike him. He must be tucked away at home, suffering from the humiliation caused by the publicly displayed event that occurred yesterday."

Crista's eyes went compassionate, "I'll go get him."

Tyr'ahnee, "Crista, are you sure? I mean he could not be in the best place for company."

She smiled with her firm statement, "I will go get him."

And with that she turned and left.

Crista grabbed a cloak, after asking where Marvin's house is located, and went on her way. This was her first time that she actually was walking the Martian pathways leading into civilization, however getting to town held an ominous terrain. She kept looking all around, jumping at every sound. The towering rock mountains and dark red sky made everything scarier. She quickened her pace with each step until she was sprinting. Finally she saw the city in which Marvin's house was located in and relaxed.

She thought, 'Hm, I'm on the street where you live, ah! such a cute broadway song!'

Emerging from the rocky path she looked up to see a very wide expansion of bushes surrounding a large house but an odd sight was met: within the bushes were newspapers.

"Hm, either they have foliage that grow the daily newspaper or he has a really bad paper boy."

She stepped up to the door and rang the bell. Abruptly the door slid open and a dog was there snarling at her.

She put down her cloak, "It's ok puppy I'm Princess Crista!"

It stopped for a moment and stared, taking in her name. It titled his head and then made a connection; snarling more viscously. A voice came from behind commanding 'K-9' to heel. Crista saw Marvin standing in a doorway in sweats, wearing a baseball cap.

He glared at her, "What are you doing here?"

Ignoring his unpleasant deposition she asked, "May I come in?"

Marvin, "Can't you see I want to be left alone?"

She came inside anyway and set down her cloak on a nearby rack. She disregarded his temper and said,

"My such a lovely house you have."

Marvin, "What good is a large house when it's filled with emptiness; having no one to share it with?"

She moved closer to him brimming with compassion and sympathy, "Marvin, I understand why you aren't at work today."

He snapped, "So! I'm never leaving this blackhole of a house! Everyone knows about my episode and it will ridicule me forever!"

Crista, "Come on Marvin, this is ludicrous I mean-"

He threw her the paper and the front page read, 'COMMANDER RELENTLESS FOR THE PRINCESS'.

Crista, "Ok you might have a point, but you still don't have an excuse for hiding away!"

Marvin, "It's better than setting foot outside."

Crista, "Marvin you're over exaggerating."

He lifted an eyebrow at her and opened the door. He took a few steps outside and was met with points, stares and snickering.

He turned to her, "See?"

Suddenly, slicing through the air was a woman's shout. A Martian woman holding an infant pushing a stroller was calling after her other baby who was toddling off. The child seemed no more than two and was rapidly walking down the path until he tripped and fell; wailing in pain. Marvin came close to the child and scooped him up in his arms.

"There, there now, no need for tears snookums."

He rocked the child for a moment and it stopped crying. He walked over to the stroller and gently placed the child in.

"Now no more running away from your momma or you could harm yourself again pookums."

The woman smiled, "Thank you so much Commander."

Crista drew near to him but a paparazzi came flooding out of nowhere snapping his picture.

Man with Camera, "Look how Commander X-2 just helped out that mother and so tenderly cared for that baby!"

Woman with Pad, "This'll definitely make the head of the paper for sure!"

They all gambled away after that.

Smiling serenely the two of them made there way to the doorway.

Crista, "See Marvin, it all turned out alright! And you are such an amazing father! Do you take after yours?"

Marvin, "Never! Being anything like him or just even remembering him only brings sadness and pain." A tear started to form around his eye.

She brushed it away and stroked his cheek, she then tried to remove his cap but he snatched it back.

"No! Uh, don't touch the hat, please." He said looking down.

After a somewhat awkward pause he said, "Well it's getting late, you should get back to the palace."

Crista, "Uh yeah um…"

"You want to stay here don't you?" He said bluntly

Crista, "Only because it's dark and scary and I could get lost and-"

Marvin, "I get it! Come in."

She followed and asked, "So where should I sleep-"

He snapped, "You'll sleep on the couch."

Crista, "Oh, ok."

Marvin, "What? Does the highly regarded Princess of Mars find it repulsive to sleep on a couch?"

She snapped back, "No it's perfectly fine Commander!"

He turned and walked away throwing a goodnight over his shoulder, disappearing from view behind the doorframe. She stood there gazing around at the large spaced, high walled living room. In front of her were two staircases leading to the upper level, behind them was a wall of glass windows, to the left of her was a small kitchen and to the right lied the doorway that lead to Marvin's bedroom or what ever was back there.

She plopped down on the sofa, said some silent prayers, then laid down to sleep. As she did she felt something touch her hand. Looking down she saw K-9 licking it, lying parallel to the couch. She smiled, pet him, and said good night.

Sleep surprisingly came quickly…and so did the nightmare.

She found herself on top of the palace wall looking out across the landscape until she heard a baby cry behind her. She turned around to see Marvin cradling a baby. Then she heard yelling in her direction and turned to see another Marvin storming towards her, angrily telling her to get away from the wall. Then another Marvin climbed up the wall crying his eyes outs. Within a second, thousands more flooded the wall overwhelming her. She started to back away but accidentally fell over the face of the wall, plummeting and screaming. As soon as she hit the ground she woke up.

Sweating and startled she looked at the clock on the wall and it read 3:34 am. She started to pray, but all she could do was tremble. She felt a force press up against her. Looking up, she saw see K-9 there, immediately he started to lick her face.

She smiled, "Oh puppy stop, I'm alright thank you. So you can't sleep too huh? Well let's at least try to get some sleep tonight, come here."

She laid down with the dog but instead of falling asleep along with K-9 her curiosity got the better of her as she now stared at the doorframe. She silently arose and went for the threshold that Marvin had disappeared down. Peeking her head through the frame she saw that it was a narrow hallway. Tiptoeing down the way she noticed that there were pictures evenly spaced on the walls. All of them were of an older martian woman. His mother? Coming around the bend she gasped.

Another doorframe was wide open and inside revealed Marvin's bedroom.

She stepped closer and saw Marvin passed out on his back, face turned away from her in the midst of a large bed; larger than she's ever seen, but so empty. She came closer, hanging on the frame. The bed took up the most space; to the left wall were bookshelves and a bedside lamp adjacent to the wall. Angling in she saw a tv on a dresser centering the bed. To the right was a private bathroom. She was surprised to see that his bedroom was rather small, probably compensating for the loneliness.

Her eyes softened in sympathy, "Indeed it is a big house, with no one at all to share it with. Oh you poor soul."

She wanted to reach out and hold him, maybe climb in and keep him warm but those thoughts tasted weird and wrong to her. After all, he has assaulted her on numerous occasions both physically and verbally, not to mention yesterday's 'incident' as well as that cursed dream that we must keep bringing up. She bowed her head, shut her sleep heavy eyes, and sighed.

Consequently the sound of her sigh aroused him and he stirred. She covered her mouth with her hand and stared on in horror, praying that he wouldn't wake up. Too late, he saw her. He shot up in bed and screamed,

"What are you doing!"

Her eyes widened in fright and she backed away, "I-I'm sorry I was just curious-"

He leaped out of bed and stomped toward her, "You know that curiosity killed the cat!"

She was so afraid. Backing away she held her hands out as a plea for mercy and defense; she knew she was reaching the wall that would corner her. The fear of his rage and the sting of his whip and the pain of is fist registered within her. She tried to turn and run but she tripped over her feet and slammed her head on the bend. She was out cold.

He stopped and looked at her. He closed his eyes and sighed. Kneeling down he moved her hair away and was surprisingly glad to see that there wasn't any blood, but a bruise would definitely be forming. K-9 came around the corner and stood shocked.

Marvin, "Shh, c'mon, help me."

K-9 nosed Crista into Marvin's arms as he lifted her off the ground. Turning around the best he could he carried her into his room. Passing the doorway he stopped and looked down at himself and her in his arms.

"The first time I bring a woman into my bed and she's unconscious."

He shook his head but whipped it around with a glare at K-9 who snickered at his comment.

Moving forward he went to the right side of his bed. K-9 bit the covers and pulled them aside. Marvin gently laid her down in the midst of it. K-9 replaced the covers over her body and the two stared at her. The thought of the dream resonated as he gazed at her in his bed. He sat on the edge looking at her face. He reached a hand across and touched the forming bump on her temple.

Closing his eyes he sighed, "Oh how you enrage me so."

Removing himself he told K-9 to get out, leaving her alone.

…

With a start Crista woke. Her vision was blurry and her head was filled with dizziness. She froze: where was she? Looking to her right she saw the bookcase, to her left the bathroom, and in front was the tv and doorway. She gasped, she was in Marvin's room!

She tried to clamber out of bed but her body wouldn't allow it and she had to lay back down. Breathing in deeply she tried to calm herself.

'Ok you're head hurts, why?…I knocked myself out on the wall, ok. Does anything else hurt?'

She paused…no.

'Good…My clothing!'

She checked under the covers but sighed with relief that her clothes were untouched and not ripped or missing in anyway.

Sighing with relief she laid back in bed, breathing in and out deeply trying to calm her rapid heartbeat. The covers comforted her with their warmth and she felt as if she had been ill because her body was in that relaxed, cushiony state. Then the smells and temperature within the room took its hold. It was astounding! It had an earthy perfume like scent and a warmth like you wouldn't believe. It didn't choke her nor did it overheat her but it felt as if it surrounded her, hugging her flesh. She realized that this smelled of the Commander. She did notice in times past that he had a cologne smell to his skin but looking around, she found no bottles. It was musty but not repulsive as in mold or mildew, it was damp and warm and pleasant to the senses. She smiled in bliss, lolling her head back and stretching her body on the smooth and soft bed, almost becoming intoxicated.

"Woof!"

Crista, "Ahhhh!"

She jolted awake, back to reality. She breathed easy again noticing that it was only K-9.

"Oh…hi baby, how are you this morning?"

He brought his front paws on the bed and began to lick her face, tail wagging the whole time. She giggled, blinded to the dark figure now standing at the door.

"K-9 heel!"

Her eyes flew open and her heart rate elevated; she sat up.

Marvin looked on at her with a hard look but it wasn't filled with malice or hatred as it always had been, it seemed distant; arms crossed and all.

His mind was calculating the situation, 'So this is what it's like to find a beautiful woman in you're bed…wait did I just say beautiful?'

She threw off the covers and daintily touched the floor with her feet. She rose slowly but became unsteady and began to fall. He rushed to her and caught her in time. Their eyes locked. His arm had come around her, wrapping around to her right shoulder. She looked up at him as she was bent up within his embrace. As if a silent message passed between them she allowed him to lay her back into bed.

Crista, "Good morning."

He nodded and said, "I will prepare you breakfast, the blood needs to start flowing again. You need you're strength too if you're going to make the trek back to the palace."

Oh her blood was flowing alright, she could feel her heart throb with sickening beats that could be heard in her head. All she did was nod in response, feeling her mouth clamp shut by invisible means. He left her again with K-9 following him and once he turned the corner she flopped down with a sigh. She closed her eyes and let the aroma take her again though she couldn't fully submerge into it like last time, her mind was awake now.

A fear prickled in as she contemplated her emotions. What was she getting herself into? Why did her heart beat in such away that filled her stomach as well as her ears? Didn't she know that he's abusive and evil?

Before she knew it K-9 waltzed in with a plate on his back, nudging her hand for attention.

Looking to him she saw that he carried her breakfast. Taking it she saw that it looked normal: buttered toast, eggs, juice. She cautiously chewed the eggs and decided that they looked human and tasted normally so it must mean that they were ok. She gave her thanks to the pup and he wagged his tail with a bark and left.

After she finished her meal she attempted to brave it out and travel to the living room. Wobbly and slowly, leaning on the wall for support, she made her way to the threshold that gave way to the living room. Looking in she saw Marvin washing dishes in the sink. She took a step over into the room and almost lost her balance, trying for dear life to hold onto the plate. Catching his attention Marvin turned to see Crista. He dashed for her expertly grabbing the plate while upholding her.

He put his hand on his hip, "Why did you get out of bed?"

As much as she didn't want to she lied, "I needed some fresh air."

Her heart speed up again, finding her mouth going dry now.

He sighed, "Whatever, go sit on the couch and wait until I come back out! Don't you dare move or I'll-"

"Put me back in your bed." She said teasingly with her arms crossed and a wicked gleam in her eye.

He seemed to redden at this.

Grumbling he said, "I'm going to get myself together, do not follow me and do not leave. Wait here until I'm done!"

He snapped his fingers and K-9 appeared. He set the plate down on his back, rubbed his head and gave another glare at Crista as he walked past her down the hall.

She rolled her eyes and her jaw, trying to push down the rising anger. Looking down at the happy and oblivious K-9 she reached down for the plate.

"Here let me take this pup."

She walked over to the sink, washed it, and put it in the rack. Looking out at the living room she leaned against the counter with her arms folded in front of her.

"Has the Commander eaten this morning?"

K-9 shook his head.

"We must fix that."

Turning to her right she went to the fridge.

Crista, "Hm…no."

She looked within for a few moments, gazing around at the contents until she finally whispered a success. She pulled out an egg carton.

"What are Gizzlard eggs?" A small picture of the creature was printed on the side. It resembled a chicken but it had purple feathers, a green head, four wings and four feet.

"Oh I hope he didn't feed me these!" She shuddered at the thought.

Turning to the stove she cracked a few and fried them in a pan. Frying them up she grabbed some salt and pepper. Setting the plate on the island Crista found a box of dog treats. K-9, within a second, sat at her feet waiting for one. She smiled and set the box down. Lifting the plate she lowered it onto his back.

"Go give this to your master and I'll give you one."

He licked her hand and carried it off. Looking out the window she saw the sun peeking its head out. Gazing at it she wondered,

'Ah, what will today bring?'


	14. Oh the Simulated Horror

Crista had brewed coffee and was leaning against the island holding a cup half asleep. She snapped awake however when Marvin emerged from the doorway.

"I'm up." She said drearily, rubbing her eyes.

He gave her a half glare and went about fixing his uniform. She watched him as he did so and thought to herself,

'Wow he looks so good in his commanding outfit.'

He looked sideways at her as he was fixing his sneakers, "What are you staring at?"

Crista, "Uh nothing…do you want some coffee?"

"No I'll be just fine thanks." Blowing her off.

Then K-9 came out from behind Marvin and lazily walked towards Crista. She let down her hand and he licked it, he sat at her feet expecting something. She was slow to realizing,

"…oh!"

She turned and grabbed the treat box and fed him one.

Crista, "Here ya go puppy, thank you."

She rubbed him on the head and he trotted away. She looked up to see Marvin glaring from the dog to her.

Sipping coffee she asked, "What?"

Marvin, "Nothing, now if you're quite done let's get a move on." He said as he moved toward the door

Talking with herself, "Thanks for the eggs Crista they were good. No problem Commander my pleasure."

She set down her cup, grabbed her cloak and went out the door.

Marvin was already half a mile ahead of her so she had to dash for it in order to catch up.

Panting she sarcastically said, "Thanks for waiting. Did you know that I just suffered from a recent head injury?"

She looked up to see the dark, ominous rock towers surrounding them, filling her with a sort of dread. She stepped closer to him, looking at him with a new shyness.

"So how was your night-"

He snapped, "Fine!"

Crista, "You know sometimes you need to just let go of things."

He whipped around, "How dare you say that! How can I forgive and let go when it's unforgivable!"

She replied calmly, "Well for me, I must forgive those who hurt me, for He forgave me first and it would be unjust in not doing so."

Marvin, "Well that's all good and done for you, but me, I'm different!"

Crista, "Not really Marvin, it's dangerous to hold this in and let it root inside of you."

He looked down and just kept walking.

Finally they reached the palace, he clambered up to a small machine beside the door and punched in.

She giggled, "Just like Earth."

He simply growled at that remark. Entering in they passed by an uncountable amount of centurions and guards saluting and shooting a 'Welcome back Commander'. Soon they came to the Queen's court.

Tyr'ahnee gleefully shouted, "Commander! I'm so glad you're back!"

She picked him up, giving him a hug. He seemed to almost melt within her arms but he quickly he pulled away.

Marvin, "Yes my Queen, I am back. But I have something to discuss with you…alone."

The two looked toward Crista. Getting the hint she skedaddled.

As soon as she exited she whipped around and clung to the door-frame pressing her ear up against the wall hard, straining to hear the conversation.

He sighed, "Forgive me my Queen for the way I've been acting towards you and for my irrational actions. You didn't deserve any of it."

She was brimming with joy at his apology and hugged him again, "Yes Commander I forgive you. But are you able to live with the fact that I will always love Dodgers?"

He exhaled, "Yes, I'll be able to live with it, not happily, but I accept it."

Meanwhile Crista still had her ear glued to the wall when Marvin walked out, catching her in the act.

She jumped, "Uh, I was just uh ya know, chillin'."

He raised an eyebrow, "Right."

Moments later Marvin, Crista and a Centurion were gathered in a small room riddled with computer consoles and a transporter.

Marvin, "Today will be a private te-"

Crista, "YES!"

He continued, "Test. Now this magnificent piece of technology that I created is a Martian simulator. It will be able to transport you into any scenario of your choice.

She yawned, "Like a holodeck, we have tons of them on Earth, boring."

He boiled, "Wrong! Unlike your _earthen_ holographs, this simulator is the real deal."

She lifted an eyebrow, "Meaning?"

He gritted through teeth, "Meaning, what ever happens to you in there, happens to you in real life."

She gulped in small traces of fear, "Oh."

He smirked in satisfaction, "Today we'll be testing your attack techniques on hand to hand combat."

Crista, "Uh I never really practiced-"

He ignored her and went on, "Choose your weapon."

The Centurion came out with a tray containing three laser swords. Crista chose one of the larger ones, green and glowing…it seemed sturdy enough.

Marvin, "Now if you'll just step into the transporter we'll get on with it."

Crista, "Uh yeah, about that, you see I might have a concussion and-"

The Centurion picked her up and set her in it.

Marvin, "Vaporize."

She was zapped into a virtual square with nothing in effect. In a flash the square came to life with a red dessert canvas complete with those ominous mountainous rocks encircling the landscape. Over a hidden speaker Marvin's voice was being heard,

"I will be setting you off with the basic level two and we'll start from there."

Crista, "Commander I don't think this is-"

Suddenly Marvin and a couple dozen battle hungry robots materialized.

Crista, "You're going to help me Commander?"

"I am not the real Commander X-2, I am an exact copy materialized here in order to assist you with this event. Gracing you most definitely with my expertise and skill."

She bluntly commented, "It sure talks all drawn out and winded like the Commander."

Instantly the robots sprang into action, surrounding her. Without thinking she started slashing and swinging her sword at anything that moved. Within minutes all were dead save X-2 and Crista.

She was panting in exhilaration, "That was fun, killed them all quickly I did."

X-2, "Only because I did most of the work while you flailed about hitting nothing."

Crista, "Yup, and arrogant like him too."

X-2, "Listen Earth creature, just follow my lead and you won't hurt yourself."

Crista"Oh _you _can go."

She swung her sword and sliced through his neck causing X-2 to disintegrate.

She smiled delightedly, "Good-bye."

Marvin watched this and grimaced, "Oh you think you're so sly! How would you like it on level 10!"

The Centurion frantically shouted, "Commander that'll be too hard for Princess Crista!"

But he ignored his plea. Thousands of robots materialized and dashed straight for Crista.

As she was fighting she shouted, "Commander this is a little too rough for me!"

Marvin raised the dial even more, level 22.(Side note: it goes up to level 30 which is labeled 'you're screwed')

Centurion, "Commander! You are going to kill Princess Crista!

Marvin, "Precisely!"

Crista cried, "Commander! Stop this Commander! Marvin!"

As she shouted his name a robot shot his phaser into her side. Blinded by a white pain she dropped her sword.

Marvin cut through, "Stop the program."

She was materialized back into the transporter room, only dropping to her knees half conscious. The Centurion came to her aid speedily and picked her up to carry her to sickbay. But before she fell into complete unconsciousness she gave a lasting look at Marvin, only seeing a stone cold glare in reply.

…

Once in sickbay Crista had recently awaken after a life saving surgery. She used her time to process what had taken place in the transporter room. Jolting her out of her thoughts, was a knock at the door.

She rasped, "Come in."

Marvin entered. She tried to sit up, but the attempt failed.

"Don't try to move, you might reopen the wound." He said gently.

Crista, "And you care why?"

He came and sat down next her.

He asked hesitantly, "Do you need anything?"

She first wore a disgusted look on her face and then began to think, "Actually yes, I would like for you to pray with me."

Marvin, "But!"

She gave him a glare which silenced him and he agreed. They took each other's hand and began in a silent prayer. A bit later he lifted his head, and moved her dress up a tad to reveal the wound that he caused. She snapped her head in fright at the forward touch. In response to what he saw he gingerly put his hand upon the wound. She winced but smiled at the sentiment of his action.

He didn't move his eyes from off her wound. He recalled late last night and early this morning; how she knocked herself out trying to get away from him, how she was in his bed, even the breakfast she cooked him didn't go unnoticed within his minds eye.

Suddenly the doctor came in interrupting the moment, "Excuse me but I must examine Princess Crista for further evaluation."

He pulled out a scanner and took a few notes.

Doctor, "You're healing just fine but there is a slight problem."

Her voice was laced with panic, "What?"

Doctor, "I've seen the diagram of your internal structure and have noted that you are still human, internally. The only external sign is your brown human eyes. Now if this isn't corrected by itself this will be a fatal issue, for if word gets out, an uproar could take hold and disaster might strike. So you might have to be executed if your condition stays the same."

Crista, "So I'm still human?"

Doctor, "That is correct."

Marvin ripped his hand from her side, got up and started to walk out.

She was surprised by his sudden mood change, "Marvin why are you leaving?"

Then the Queen entered the room, in time to hear this.

"I _hate_ Earth creatures!"

After giving a glare at Crista, he turned, bowed to the Queen flashing her an adoring look, and left. Crista started to tear up in emotional turmoil.

Tyr'ahnee asked, "Crista, are you ok?"

She sobbed, "I'm still human and Marvin hates me for it. Not to mention he almost killed me again!"

Tyr'ahnee compassionately asked, "Is there anything I can do?"

Crista, "I just need privacy please."

Everyone filed out leaving her all alone; only then did she cry her little heart.


	15. I Understand

After her tears subsided Crista gazed around the room. It was dark and quite, she was all alone….She sighed and rolled over in bed, keeping to herself, until Tyr'ahnee came in again. Broken from her solitude she rolled back over to see her friend.

She smiled, "Hello my Queen, do you need something?"

Tyr'ahnee's eyes were soft with compassion as she said, "No my dear I just needed to check on you again."

She sat on the edge of her bed and Crista sat up to talk.

Tyr'ahnee, "How are you feeling?"

She looked down, "Fine I suppose…"

Tyr'ahnee, "Look Crista what you don't know about Commander Marvin is that he….he wasn't always like this I mean. After gleaning the bits and pieces of information through the years I've gathered that he was never a popular martian in his younger days. His records don't hold much about close acquaintances and very little on his family, except for his mother. It seems as if he remained alone for the majority of his life, having no one to truly call friend or someone to confide in except-"

Crista, "His mother." She smiled

Tyr'ahnee laughed, "Yes his mother. I think that over the years of isolation and possible bullying he has hardened himself and became the ruthless Commander that he is today. Not to mention, I certainly didn't help the matter with our wedding and my unfair mistreatment of him while we dated."

Crista, "Wait! You dated, you were going to get married!"

She nodded, "Yes I'm afraid so. You see I had found out that he was and still is in love with me so I took that and we began to date, however I quickly turned it into something of my own agenda: trying make Dodgers jealous. And at our wedding, at the altar, Dodgers was the best man-"

"Dodgers was the best man?" Crista couldn't believe it.

She nodded, "Yes, and despite Marvin's smoldering hatred for him, I've heard him say that he was the only thing closest to a true friend. And as the wedding was crashed when an all out enemy invasion took place seeking to destroy Dodgers, it was there that I left the altar and turned down the Commander, declaring my love for that duck."

Crista looked down, "Wow, that was some wedding."

Tyr'ahnee, "Yes and now I believe that Marvin is worse off than he ever was. But do try and give him a chance to come around, maybe your love for him will out way the hatred."

Her eyes widened and face reddened, "W-w-wait wh-what, what do you mean my love for him. I-I don't love Marvin…."

She gave her a look, "Come on Crista I can see it in your eyes every time you look at him, and I can easily see the pain as well."

She nodded as she averted her gaze from the Queen. Tyr'ahnee put her hand on her shoulder and said,

"Keep trying, he's just afraid and in pain. And I know he doesn't mean this, it just doesn't seem like him to act this way."

Crista grabbed her hand and smiled, "Thank you Tyr'ahnee, I'll do my best."

They hugged and Tyr'ahnee left soon after.

Now sitting by herself, she was left to ponder and process this newly given information. The curiosity grew so much with the swarming questions. What records are there of him? Is he truly without friends? What about his family? Is there a journal entry of his deepest thoughts?

Light bulb.

Smiling to herself she crept out of bed, wincing in pain at her injury and snuck out to find a computer.

…

Rather quickly she found a private room with a holographic computer panel. Sitting down she immediately began to type up Marvin's name and rank codes. Right away all his entries and records popped up; the perks of being princess. She smiled to herself and began to scroll through finding entry after entry. So after seeing that there was a ton of information there she decided to start at the beginning.

Entry 1:

-Today is the day I've become Commander X-2 to Queen Tyr'ahnee. Finally after all the years of put downs and being stepped on, I'll show how ruthless and merciless I can be to my enemies!-

Seeing that, she skipped ahead a few since she came to find that the few entries that followed were all about his assigned vessel, crew, and getting to know the ropes around the palace.

Entry 12:

-I have rapidly come across a new irritant. His name is Duck Dodgers, a captain to the Protectorate of Earth. Upon hailing him I've seen that he is nothing but a lazy, sloppy creature and his leadership is null and void. I didn't have to waste any maneuvers or fuel on him either, he just blew himself up, ha! I hope he doesn't become a common nuisance.-

She smiled at this, knowing the future answer to the last sentence. At the bottom right corner of the screen she saw a tab and clicked on it. Up popped open his records.

Scrolling through she found that he was a genius scientist creating very successful creations, mostly all weapons of war. His birth date was there, all the schools he attended, and only one family member was listed, his mother.

Finding this odd Crista switched back to his entries to see if she could find anything on these. Scrolling through she found one about his mother.

Entry 21:

-Mother doesn't respond quick enough! I know I must bug her with my thousands of emails but I can't help it, she's the only one to understand. I don't do enough for her though. She's the only one to have ever given me love, apart from my sweet grandmother who had to leave us so early on in my youth. My father was never up to par as my mother put it, she tried though, she tried to protect me from him. Yet I'm afraid his mark has been imprinted upon me indefinitely. His anger and abuse….the memories of it all. That retched poor excuse of a martian got what came to him as today marks the anniversary of his death totaling it to fifteen years now, not soon enough I say!-

Crista sat back amazed…what torture he went through! What fear and sadness! And it only got worse as she read on.

Scrolling down she found an entry about his high school.

Entry 26:

-Tonight I had to attend my high school reunion. What ever idiot mongrel came up with that idea should be shot! Again I sat alone at my table watching as the jocks mingled with the other buffoons, flashing off their dazzling display of fashion and trophy wives. Even more loathsome was that that beef-head jock, Frank, and his posse strode up to my table and caroused around me. They snorted and derided on me as they forced to remembrance their 'brilliant' achievements in using me as a football for their practice, stuffing my entire body into a toilet with the nice touch of slamming the lid shut as they flushed it, and of course finding away to talk the most popular martian woman in school to flirt with me and have her strip me of my clothes forcing me to walk naked through the pep rally….yes those were the days…Everyone in the room laughed along with them as they conjured up the highlighting memories of my torture. I just sat there for the remainder of that cursed night with my head down. But not until the principle had to speak and pick me out of the bunch to crack jokes on. I am glad that I am home and can sleep this away now, another year over.-

Wow…she couldn't believe what she just read. She grabbed her heart as the tears started to sting. She didn't think she could go on but she did.

Entry 55:

-It seems that this Dodgers fellow is going to be a permanent distraction! He is so annoying, but at least he fills my time and brings me laughs. His idiotic antics are truly something. I must make mention of him to my queen, she won't believe that the Protectorate has recruited such an imbecile!-

Her hand slipped as she scrolled and she landed on one entry that was particularly interesting.

Entry 639:

-I have found that my heart has swollen with love for Queen Tyr'ahnee! Yes before I had admitted to a small crush that formed when I had realized her eternal beauty but now, I've completely fallen. Oh she sang her heart out at the talent show for the Gordobian energy crystal in which she unrightfully lost to that hated fowl! Being that I am her second hand our marriage would be more than logical so it's just a matter of time as long as she keeps her eyes off that duck, I fear his charm has already worked through her!-

Entry 703:

-Thanks to that traitorous Z-9 my Queen has found out my secret. However she was more flattered than ever about my unfeigned love for her. Due to my bravery and heroism she promoted me _and_ we are going on our first date tomorrow! I can't believe it! She chose me! Me! Take that Dodgers!-

Entry 747:

-What a most terrible day. Today was supposed to be my wedding to my dear queen however Dodgers ruined it again! First off I will forever curse myself for asking that idiot to be my best man even though he is the closest thing to a friend…but she left the altar to cling to him! Not to mention I never got that bachelor party I so sought; no one would've come anyway….I would've been all alone again, no comrades to share gleeful memories with upon my last night as a 'free man'. Even more is that I slipped out unnoticed and just cried, in the dark, alone….I can't believe this, I was so close, so close and it was ripped asunder. Now I sit here typing away instead of in our honeymoon bed chamber which will never become. But alas all hope is not lost eventually she'll see through that imbecile Dodgers and she'll come running back to me!-

Crista had to sit back again….this was horrible, the worst diary ever! This was the most painful story of a life that she's ever known and that's saying something coming from her! Then to her horror the door from behind creaked open…it was Marvin.

Marvin, "What in the name of Mars are you doing in here!"

His voice went high and squeaky in terror thinking that she was doing what he thought she's doing.

Crista knew that this was her death, "I-I was just-"

He had stomped over and looked at the open panels over her shoulder. His eyes widened and his face reddened. Looking to her, his face bore pure rage and hatred.

She got up in a flurry from the seat and backed off, "No Marvin, I was only trying-"

He came closer grabbing any near by object, coming closer poised to strike her.

Marvin, "I don't give a da-"

Crista, "Commander X-2 you will stop what you're doing this instance! You will put down the weapon and cease from threatening me!"

She put her hands on her hips and scowled at him.

He stopped and paused, then laughed, "You really think that that's going to work?"

She nodded her head, "Indeed so, you are on royal grounds and I am a royal member, you will not strike me unless you truly don't value you're life!"

He dropped the object but looked to her and growled, "You know how violated I am? Do you know what lines you've crossed?"

Her eyes softened, "My dear I finally know you better than I ever would have. I'm telling you I understand!"

He stopped and tried to process this but shook it away, "You filth! You've intruded upon my life, what exactly did you read?"

Crista, "Just about you're mother, father, grandmother, you're high school reunion, you being sworn is as Commander, you meeting Dodgers for the first time, you're love for Queen Ty'rahnee and you're wedding day."

His eyes widened, "How could you go through something so personal!"

She came to him with a sympathy smile. He looked down with tears pouring out of his eyes. She lifted his head up and looked at him.

She wiped away his tears gently, "All that matters now is that I know too, and I understand."

She kissed him on the cheek then left him there.

Watching her leave he wiped away any remaining tears….what has she done to him? What a wreck he is. Maybe she is someone to confide in…to cling to. Pausing a moment more he straightened himself and hardened his heart, leaving the room with an angry slam of the door.


	16. Meteoritus

It has been only a couple of days since her accident and Crista was growing extremely restless.

She moved up in bed and innocently asked the doctor, "Um, Doc, can I please-"

"No! For the trillionth time you are on bed rest, you can't leave yet! Sheesh!"

And with that he left her room in a flurry.

Crista, "Well someone seems irritated this morning."

Thinking to herself she hatched an idea.

Aloud she pondered, "I wonder if anyone is doing any space boarder patrolling."

With a mischievous smile she hopped up and dressed herself, ignoring the slight pain emitting from her side that shocked her with each movement she took. Cautiously she peered her head outside and saw that the cost was clear, so, she sneaked her away to the loading dock; just in time for a ship to take off.

"Yes! Finally some adventure!"

She jumped for the door and barely caught hold of the ledge as it lifted off the ground. Hastily she dragged herself inside before if fully closed on her.

Standing to her feet she gazed wide eyed, "Man these things are so boss!"

Wandering down the corridor like a kid in a candy store she peered inside certain rooms almost getting seen by guards. Gazing around, she heard someone coming her way so she hid herself within a grove that lined the wall, shielding herself from a patrol of centurions. In passing, she followed them to the bridge.

Centurion, "Commander the asteroid belt is notably unstable be cautious in approaching, oh and you might experience some turbulence."

Marvin, "What are you? A centurion or a pilot flying an airline?" He barked annoyedly.

Suddenly another set of centurions came onto the bridge and Crista quickly slipped inside from behind hiding behind a gun rack. Only then did she realize who was on board. Silently and aloud to herself she uttered,

"No way!" Looking up to heaven, "You're telling me you set me up so I would sneak aboard _Marvin's_ ship? Ya know what God, your sense of humor isn't all that funny!"

Centurion #2, "Commander, the engines are a tad shot."

Marvin, "A tad?"

Centurion #2, "Yes, 57% inoperable."

"Can't you fix it?" He demanded urgently.

Centurion #2, "No sir, but we seem to have enough time to complete our patrol and get back safely before it is due to fail completely.

He sighed, "It never ends. Whoooaaa!"

The turbulence started to shake the entire vessel.

Loosing her balance Crista fell into the gun rack that she was hiding behind, causing her and it to crash to the floor.

Marvin pulled out his gun, "Interloper, reveal yourself!"

Slowly getting up she smiled knowing her situation, "How's it goin' fellas?"

Marvin, "What! How on Mars did you get onto my ship?"

Her heart began to flutter, "Just uh, jumped to the chance I guess."

He came right up to her, invading her personal space. She gulped and tried to back away but tripped over the rack. Marvin, in reflex, grabbed her arm and pulled her close to him. Her heart was exploding at this point. He placed his other hand on her shoulder to steady her, soon sliding it down the length of her arm subconsciously. Their eyes locked and a fire silently passed through them. The centurions, always questioning his antics, looked at one another then to the Commander.

He noticed their stares and, feeling the anger rise within himself, pushed her away from his body. In reaction her wound gave her a quick stab of pain.

Clutching her side she hissed, "Ow!"

"Oh I cannot believe you came aboard my ship with your injury still tender and not completely healed. What were you thinking!"

"I was bored!"

Marvin, "Centurions, seize Princess Crista and put her in a holding cell."

She was astounded by his command, "Commander, why would-"

Suddenly the spacecraft jerked violently throwing everyone aside. Marvin quickly getting to his feet shouted, "No!"

He rushed to the controls and tried to pull up, but too late, they crashed into a large meteorite.

The wrecked craft met hard rock as the smoke rose and the metal crinkled. Everyone, one by one, climbed out of the ship, Crista crawling out that is.

Marvin turned to her, "I can't believe you crashed my ship again!"

Crista, "Are you kidding me! I didn't _do_ _anything_!"

He stomped toward her and grabbed her arm yanking her to her feet. In response she yelped in agony, tearing up she whispered,

"Please stop causing me pain."

He was taken aback by this, feeling a mix of emotions. Before it reached him entirely he tossed her to the ground. She grunted in pain and watched him walk toward the ship. She hid her face from view while she tried to hold back tears. Setting her face toward the horizon of the meteor she dragged herself to her feet and turned away from the wrecked sight limping on into the vast nothingness of the meteorite's surface.

A Centurion noticing her departure, tapped the Commander on the shoulder.

"Uh Commander."

He snapped, "What!"

He turned to see where the Centurion was pointing at.

Marvin, "So."

Centurion, "Commander I think it would be best if you go and retrieve her, who knows how unstable this meteor is. Plus I think she can use some company."

Marvin, "I don't care a fly-fadoodle about her well being or if she needs companionship."

Centurion, "I only said company not companionship."

He yelled, "Oh who are you a Centurion or an Interrogator?"

"Or an airline pilot." He sighed.

Marvin gritted his teeth, "Fine I'll go get her, will that make you happy?"

Centurion, "Actually yes."

He stomped off slowly toward Crista's direction in which she took off in.

…

Slithering along Crista tripped and stumbled along the uneven surface of the rock formation; aching and groaning in pain as she did so. Sizing up the craters one after the other she found a shallow one good enough to slid down into and crumble. Once in the middle of the hollowed hole she laid herself down, resting on her side, arms tucked under her head in the fetal position. Sadly she looked skyward in utter pain then, shutting her eyes, she closed out the world around her.

Marvin aimlessly walked around; he too tripped and and stumbled about gracelessly. The terrain was wide and crooked, highly unstable in itself. It looked as if his search was going to be fruitless until he stumbled across a figure curled up inside a shallow carter. Moving toward it he saw that it was indeed Crista lying in the middle of it, all pathetic and solemn.

He stopped himself at this pitiful sight, something tugged at his heart and he moaned within himself. What was wrong with him? Why couldn't he make up his mind, does he hate her or love her? Wait…love?

He silently and slowly slid down the side of the crater and approached her form. He tenderly put his hand on her side. Being startled, she rolled over and jumped to her feet, only causing her to hurt herself even further. She faltered, starting to fall, back but he caught her. Her eyes were heavy with tiredness as she locked with his, feeling his firm hand upholding her. She smiled to herself revealing her unmasked emotions in the brief, tender moment. He closed his eyes, becoming intoxicated by the air that surrounded them. She tried to stand on her own feet again.

Opening his eyes he said, "Careful, you don't want to cause anymore damage."

Crista, "What…really? First you hate me, then you abuse me, now you come after me caring about my wounds?"

He simply looked down at this and didn't answer. She closed her eyes, she knew why after reading up on him, but the way he treated her from this moment to the next still gave her disbelief.

She sighed, "Seriously Marvin you're more emotionally unstable than a hormonal teenager! Fine get me out of this crater."

He climbed out first then extended his hand back to retrieve Crista. She grabbed hold but as she started to climb she slipped and fell backward, in turn, causing him to tumble with her. As they hit the ground, Marvin had landed on top of Crista; both bodies positioned in the center of the crater. Realizing what just took place they started to laugh at their mishap. He looked down at her and her up at him. Her skin was as black his, her hair tussled and white as snow. The warmth from her body washed over his and he closed his eyes savoring it.

He thought, 'No one is around to see, just kiss her.'

He bent down closer and closer almost kissing her, until he noticed a pool of blood sitting right next to them. Shocked he scrambled to his feet.

She was startled, "What's the matter?"

She followed his stare and looked at the pool of red, then drawing her attention to her side, she saw that her wound reopened and was dangerously seeping out blood.

Marvin, "Uh stay here I'll be right back."

He tried not to panic but failed at it his attempt as he dashed back to the ship screaming like a maniac.

She bluntly asked herself in a sarcastic tone, "Why do these sorta things happen at that exact moment you've been waiting for?"

Marvin, "Centurion! Quick, get me some cloths and some heated metal!"

Centurion, "Why, what is wrong Commander?"

He gasped, "Princess Crista…her wound…open."

Instantly the Centurion fled into the mangled ship and retrieved the items needed. The two then started for the crater.

Arriving back to where Crista was, a shocking sight was met. More blood had spilled out of her body leaving her pale, sickly, and barely conscious. The two catapulted down into the crater.

She looked up and smiled weakly, "Finally, I was starting to think you fell into a hole or something."

He looked down at her, holding back the fear, "Don't move, we must stabilize you and seal up your wound before you are completely drained."

Centurion, "Commander her life signs are deathly low you must operate now!"

Crista, "Operate?"

Marvin, "Nothing major I assure you my dear. Hand me the cloth and the metal."

He stroked the side of her face. Her eyes fluttered shut at his touch but they immediately popped back open as she felt the heat and and heard the hiss of molten metal.

She asked apprehensively, "Why do you need metal that seems to be as hot as the sun?"

Marvin, "The only way to seal up your wound with lacking medical equipment is to cauterize it."

She gulped.

He handed her the cloth, "Here put this onto your mouth region and hold tightly."

Crista, "Why don't I bite down on it?"

Marvin, "You don't have a mouth now do you?

Crista, "I guess not. Huh, interesting."

Marvin, "Yes we learn new things every day, now stop chatting and let's get a move on with the procedure!"

Wiping away the excess blood he pressed the scorching metal to her side. Muffled screams were met shortly after. Crista was crying and her body was in burning agony. She flailed her arm, grasping hard onto Marvin's. He looked at her with such a look, resisting the urge to kiss her and tell her that she was doing fine. Instead he rested his free hand on the top her head bringing it down and stroking the side of her face. Just a few seconds more and he'd be done causing her more pain.

He sighed standing up, "Good it's closed up and your alive."

She all of a sudden felt completely drained, unable to move even her head, but she was relieved as soon as he said that.

He knelt back down and rested his hand atop her hair staring down into her eyes. She was about to lose consciousness as she held his stare.

The Centurion offered, "I shall carry her back to the ship sight."

She smiled, "Thank you Commander and Centurion."

He nodded, squeezing her hand and scurried back to the ship quickly beating them there.

…

Centurion, "Success! I've finally got out a distress signal to the Queen!"

Marvin, "Good work Centurion, take a break."

Crista was lying nearby the ship, beckoning Marvin over, "Oh Commander, come here."

Marvin, curious, walked over, "Yes what is it."

She smiled, "Come, sit down near me, take a load off."

Marvin, "No I must keep working on the ship before-"

She grabbed his hand pulling him down next to her.

Crista, "There now just relax, help is arriving soon, there's no need to continue on with the ship repairs."

He hesitated, "I guess I can stay here a bit."

Crista, "Again thank you for saving my life."

Marvin, "Just be thankful I wasn't trying to kill you this time."

She frowned, "Why do you hate me so much?"

He gave a sideways glance at her, "Because you're an Earth Creature mutated with Martian skin, you're a freak. Not to mention you were my prisoner that I loathed and still loathe deeply."

"Well that's nice." She said while hiding her deepening pain.

He started to get up, "Well breaks over I shoul-"

She stopped him, kissing him then and there. His mind exploded and he lost himself momentarily. Slow to react he pushed her away.

Marvin, "Why must you do that!

She shrugged, "You were about to do it a few minutes ago."

"You, are delirious! Ah! You must be goofy from all the adrenaline and trauma that had taken a toll on your body, I shall excuse this for now, but stay away from me in the future."

And with that he walked away.

She spoke aloud heavenward, "I took a shot Lord, now what?"

Just then a ship landed down and out rushed the Doctor and The Queen.

"There you are!" The Doctor said with anger to her.

Tyr'ahnee rushed to them, "Oh I'm so glad you all are alright!"

The Dr. helped Crista to her feet and started to scold her about 'You shouldn't have done that' and 'You see, you could've died out here by bleeding out or infection' blah blah blah.

She tuned all of this out though, only watching Marvin as he explained the events to the Queen. She guessed, no she knew, that he was exaggerating what had happened to frame her as the culprit and troublemaker. But that's not what got her, it was when Tyr'ahnee hugged Marvin and he graciously bowed to her. It wasn't about him showing obedience to her nor was it about rank, no, it was the way he bowed that gets her every time. His submissive and humble gesture exposes the love and adoration he still has for her, not to mention that he seems to melt whenever he sees even the slightest glimpse of her. It was this, this is what makes Crista's heart crumble to dust.


	17. Fall to the Top

About a week later Crista was released from sickbay and able enough to continue her Mix'va training again. Though no sooner did she walk out of sickbay did some Centurions snatch her up to start on today's trial, literally.

Crista, "Uh guys can't I relax for a few seconds first?"

Centurion, "You've rested enough, you are way behind in your training."

Crista, "Well then can I at least change into my Mix'va clothing?"

They stopped, looked at each other and said, "Ok but be quick about it."

Happy to get away she reached her room, sighing, she fell on her bed and greeted it. She was just so happy to be back in her room, so much so she waltzed to the shower and refreshed herself, then changed. As she walked outside the Centurions were there, waiting impatiently.

Centurion, "I said be quick! It has almost been an hour!"

She shrugged innocently, "Sorry."

…

It was no sooner did they arrive out at the front steps of the castle were they were met with a giant climbing device off to the right.

It was like a thin mountain that contained grapples, footholds, swings, branches, anything you can think of for climbing and swinging. And the set up of it all was insane. It was as if an eight year old went crazy with the glue gun combining every last bit of material onto the surface. To put it bluntly, this thing looked ridiculous.

She gazed up at it and said, "Oh boy. God help me."

As she got closer she noticed Marvin standing there, impatient, and of course angry. Though in spite of all that, her heart started to thump thickly in her chest and she started to sweat.

Centurion, "Are you alright Princess? You seem to be perspiring like a Martian pig during heat harvest."

She barely heard him, "Huh? Oh no, I'm fine."

Approaching Marvin he demanded, "Why are you so late."

Centurion, "My apologies Commander, Princess Crista took a lot of time getting ready."

Marvin, "Might've known. Now today's event will be a test of your endurance and capabilities. You shall climb to the top of this 'climbers mountain' and come back down."

"Piece of cake-"

He added, "And you will do this without a harness."

Her confidence immediately changed to nervousness, "Uh what? You mean I can fall to my death?"

"One could hope."

She winced at this comment.

She was started off at the base, terrified on the odds that met her, but slowly and surely, she made her way to the top. Smiling she loosened up and swung from here to there.

Marvin commented absentmindedly, "Don't get too confident Earth Creature."

Centurion, "Commander."

He startled him out of his deadly daydreams, "Hm w-what?"

Centurion, "We're going on break, you can handle her on your own right?"

He glared at him taking his question as a challenge to his capabilities on handling such an easy task. Getting the point that he crossed the line the two Centurions backed away and skedaddled. Turning his attention back to Crista he saw that she was almost at the top.

Crista, "Ha!"

With one mighty swing she landed atop the mountain.

She shouted, "See Commander I made it up here in one piece, not a scratch on me!"

He came to the base and challenged, "Good, now try and come down in one piece!"

She gulped, she wasn't really prepared for this part, climbing was easier, at least you didn't have to look down.

She repeated to herself, "I can do all things through Christ who strengthens me. I can do all things through Christ who strengthens me."

Almost loosing her footing on the second hold she cried, "Commander I can't do it!"

He mocked, "Oh come on, can't the overly confident Princess get down from a small climber's mountain?"

Angered she thought, 'Alright smart guy, watch me.'

Grabbing hold of a loose strap she swung down, fearing for her life. Opening her eyes she saw that she was still alive. So she grabbed another strap and swung down; calmed a bit down now, knowing that she can do it.

While swing around like a monkey she took the time to analyze Marvin. Looking up she noted that he certainly got a lot taller since the first time she saw him; so much so that he almost can look down on her now. She couldn't help notice the slight build and lean muscles that he recently gained in the past few months as well. Maybe this Mix'va training has a different effect on Martians, even to herself as well, she was noticeably much more leaner and muscular than before.

Feeling like Tarzan she shouted, "Ha! Look Commander! I'm half way there and in one piece! Ahhhhhhh!"

As she swung forward and her foot got stuck in one of the branches leaving her dangling off the edge.

She cried in complete fear, "Marvin help! I'm going to fall! Please save me!"

He sighed and started to climb the mountain. As he reached her she was cringing, praying, and crying.

He was angered by this, for some unknown reason, "Stop your crying I'm here you'll be fine."

He grabbed her leg and pulled in onto the ledge but as he did he lost _his_ footing and swung off the side of the branch getting tangled in one of the straps.

"No! Oh how I fear heights!"

Crista taunted, "Aw you can't be that afraid."

He shuddered, "Oh the terrible flashbacks of my father! Don't dangle me off the balcony again daddy! I might fall!"

She sobered at this, thinking aloud, "What, his father use to do that? Poor honey."

She gently untangled his leg, he dropped for a second and cried, but she caught him. Fixing him upright, she set him down on the edge of the branch alongside her. However, she noticed he was shuddering.

She grew impatient, "Now lets get down from here."

Marvin, "Uh-uh."

Crista, "Come on you can't be that shaken up."

He hugged her, shaking tremendously. She was taken aback at this and stiffened, but then relaxed her body to the uninvited warmth. She rubbed his back and she closed her eyes. Oh how his skin felt like pure velvet! She concluded that every Martian's skin felt that way, including her own, nonetheless, she still thought it special regardless. Her eyes fluttered shut as she caught a whiff of that intoxicating aroma that surrounded her in his bed a little ways back. She felt a rush of mixed emotions come crashing into her, of happiness and pain. Him holding her and her holding him, but it wasn't of love or anything like that. He was just shocked back to the past. And as soon as he'd comes to, he would reject her again.

She pushed him away, "Ok let's go."

Marvin, "No!"

Being playful now she smirked, "Oh well then, I'll never find out I guess."

She started climbing down.

He was confused, "Find out what?"

She smiled back at him, "Just how good it would feel when I beat you on the way down and do a victory dance in front of your silly face."

Marvin began to return to himself at this challenge and said, "Oh so you think so huh? Well I'm sorry to crush you're prideful spirit for it will be _I_ who beats you!"

The two were vigorously swinging down, racing against one another. It was hysterically graceful: their bodies rippled easily as they flew down but their taunting faces took away from the beauty.

Overthinking it, Marvin miscalculated his swing and slammed into Crista. Both of them spiraled downward, but thankfully, they were almost at the bottom anyhow. As they landed on hard ground, they grunted, both bodies bouncing. Crista was on the bottom and Marvin landed on top, they started to burst into laughter at yet another one of their mishaps.

Crista teased, "See we survived and I did in fact beat you."

Marvin, "What are you talking about I came down first!"

Crista, "Uh take a second glance on who touched the _ground_ first!"

He helped her up and they chuckled all the way back.

As they arrived back at the castle the Centurions met up with them.

Centurion, "Oh it looks like you both are ok, I thought I heard you fall Crista."

Crista, "Oh I wouldn't say that."

The two looked at one another and started cracking up again.

She sighed, "Well I be best to get back to my chambers. Good night Commander, Centurions."

She dipped her head and left.

Marvin called after her, "Good night Princess!" And he sighed.

Centurion commented, "Seriously Commander you _are_ worse than a hormonal teenager."

He shrugged, "I don't know what you're talking about." And with that he left.


	18. The Calm Before the Storm

After a peaceful sleep laid out by yesterday's event, Crista awoke in a marvelous mood. Feeling that peacefulness of a relaxing morning, she decided to be adventurous and go out and explore some luxuries, but first she grabbed herself some breakfast fruit; you don't want to be having the munchies while exploring now don't ya?

Anyway she felt a tad risky as well and she wanted to press her luck so she was off to find the Commander. Marvin had just dressed himself and exited his chambers to resume his daily duty, but as he was getting ready to walk the corridor Crista caught him.

Crista, "Ha! There you are Commander, I've been looking for you."

He was confused, "And why were you looking for me?"

She smiled, "Cause I feel adventurous and I want you to show me around to some luxuriates that this palace contains."

Marvin, "And what do you suppose I should show you?"

Crista, "Uh, some vegetation, life! The most interesting and beautiful aspects of the palace."

But before he could protest she grabbed his arm and dragged him, pulling him along. Going along with it, he gave in to her request. So to start, he showed her some Royal gardens.

…

Marvin, "And this garden is the Queen's Garden, parallel to the Centurion's Garden and the Commander's Garden."

Crista quckly became bored and soon found herself lost in thought.

'If the Commander's garden was actually named after him it would be the Marvin Garden. Ah! I crack me up.'

She yawned, "Not that I don't like being dragged around from garden to garden like the next princess, and I do, but can't you show me anything more, wild?"

Marvin, "Meaning."

Crista, "Wildlife, forests, any other green life than something controlled inside a building with rather blunt and dull looking shrubs and some sad fruit."

He thought rapidly of what sort of places he could go and suddenly he dug up the perfect place.

…

A little time later the two arrived in a wooded area complete with a log cabin.

Marvin, "I come here to hunt and unwind on vacation days with K-9."

Crista was astounded, "Wow this is so beautiful! Who knew Mars had the capability of containing such God created beauty."

She was gazing all around like a child, at ease with the beauty that surrounded her.

Wistfully she dared, "Come on Commander, lets explore."

Marvin, "You go ahead, I'm perfectly find being left alone thank you. Leave me be."

Shooing her off she gave up, a little saddened, and went into the thick. Though reluctantly, after what seemed to be around twenty minutes of inner debating on whether or not to follow her, he decided to go, only because he was concerned about her safety due to his job in guarding her. Hesitantly, he went to find her.

Crista was wandering in the midst of a forest that closely resembled those of Earth. However there were variations with the coloring and the animals. Yes they resembled earth creatures but they all contained alien antennae and either extra tails, another set of eyes or limbs. And they all had a pail greenish color. Gazing around she stumbled into a clearing and found the most beautiful sight of all, a lake. It wasn't just a plain old lake though, it was glistening pink from the Martian atmosphere with red crust containing its contents. It sparkled and shimmered resembling all that was romantic and lovely. She, mesmerized, came to the bank and sat down.

Meanwhile back in the woods was a struggling Marvin through the thick. He was losing the battle in cutting through the undergrowth and tracking down the Princess. Frustrated he threw a little tantrum feeling helpless and trapped in this wild mess. And while doing so, he managed to get his foot wrapped in a root. Cause and effect, he tumbled and crashed into a clearing. At the far end he noticed that it was the lake and Crista sitting peacefully at the bank. Regaining his composure he quietly made his way to a large tree sitting near by, there he could sit down and watch her safely without being in contact with her.

As Crista was sitting at the bank, a rabbit hopped into her lap. She smiled looking down,

"Well hello there. Where did you come from baby?"

The rabbit looked up at her and rubbed its chin on her hand. She melted,

"Aw! You are just too cute! Another beautiful creature created by God. *sigh* It's a beautiful lake isn't it."

The rabbit gazed out over the lake copying her movement.

She looked down at it, "Have you ever been in love baby bunny? I guess you haven't. This spot is perfect for me and the Commander, just to sit together in love and enjoying one another's company, in the sight of God of course. I do love him, sad to say he feels otherwise, quite south of love in fact."

The bunny looked at her one last time and gambled away into the forest behind.

She looked after it, "Oh ok, good bye."

Coming through some bushes the rabbit hopped into Marvin's lap as he peered at Crista near the lake.

Marvin, "Oh hello there little one. Where did you run off from?"

The bunny looked toward Crista and he followed its gaze.

He sighed, "I do think I'm falling in love with her, but all it does is scare me and make me feel _dangerously_ angry. However, I think it's on the brink of something big and I am deeply frightened. Nonetheless, I must be bold and not hold it back for much longer or I'll miss my chance and have it slip away like it did with Queen Tyr'ahnee. But I'm just so…scared."

He sighed and the bunny gave a look and gambled off into the brush. Staring after it, he got up and made his way toward Crista.

Her eyes were far out on the lake, drifting in her thoughts, 'I just wish Marvin were here to sit next to me, that would make it all complete. But wishful thinking never comes true for me anyway. Now prayer, that's anther story.'

Sighing once more she felt a presence was present. Looking to her right she saw Marvin right next to her and she gasped.

He looked down and softly said, "Sorry for startling you Princess."

She regained her composure, "Oh it's alright. My isn't it a beautiful sight Commander?"

She gazed out over the lake and he followed.

He replied dreamily, "Yes it is quite a lovely sight isn't it."

Pausing only a moment more he shook himself out of his daze and he softly added, "If you don't mind Princess we best be getting back, it will be supper in a few hours."

She gave one last look over the lake and got up, slowly walking back with Marvin.

…

An hour or two later Marvin was walking the palace halls in search for Crista since it was zero hour for supper. Some centurions said that they last spotted her heading toward the perfume bath, so he went there to find his love, I mean Crista.

The Perfume bath was an open addition to the Palace. The front was guarded by two guards, while a shear red cloth was hiding the the open flat hanging on two frontal pillars to the large square pool containing Crista. The pool's water was purple and littered with fragrant smelling petals and flowers of all kinds; the bath was deep in the floor, almost merging in with the tan marvel flooring surrounding the pool. Put past it were pillars dotting the open room as it looked out on the marvelous Martian desert, turning a light tan in the sunset. On the far side of the bath was Crista who was humming a tune. Marvin felt drawn to the sweet melody and the beauty of her sleek backside. He loved that small crook in her back and it's graceful nature it contained. If the guards weren't just right outside he'd jump in to join her and have her all to himself.

She was just about to wrap herself in a towel, backed turned, humming the tune, when Marvin spoke her name. She shrieked, but calmed when she turned seeing him.

She smiled, "Oh Commander it's only you, did you want something?"

Marvin dazed, "N-no, I just wanted to get you for supper, it's ready. By the by, what was that song you were humming along to?"

She smirked, "Oh well the song was called 'Cold Cold Heart', an Earth tune. You know, it really relates to you Commander now that I think of it."

He felt guilty and saddened at the truth of the fact. However that quickly flew away as soon as she rose up out of the bath grasping onto the towel that covered her frame. His eyes went large as she slowly rose, water spilling down her body. The smells of the fragrances surrounding her were almost overwhelming to him, drowning him in a blissful sense.

She noticed his dumbfounded look and had to ask, "What's wrong with you today you seem off, even for you."

Marvin, not taking his gaze off of her, rambled, "I'll go and prepare you a spot for supper, if you'll excuse me."

He almost bumped into one of the pillars he was so dazed. In response she giggled at this exiting. Sweating he ran out as fast as he could, but he still remained starry eyed at the picture of her in the bath still swimming in his head.

…

Waiting in the hall he heard Crista and a Centurion deep in conversation walking towards him.

Crista, "Ah Commander we were just talking about you. So I hear that you're a momma's boy huh."

He burned with embarrassment, "No, why, what gave you that idea?"

Centurion, "Come on Commander we all know that you email your mother over fifteen times day."

She added, "Not to mention calling her more than five times every morning."

They both laughed at his expense.

He felt defensive, "So! Nothing is wrong in loving your mother. She helps me with all of my issues and fears and the like."

Centurion taunted, "Like how you're afraid of strong-willed women?"

Crista's face gave an amused look and she immediately became very interested, smiling, "Oh, well then."

She walked beside him, "Don't worry Commander I won't bite you, come sit near me for supper, if you aren't afraid that is."

The Centurion and her laughed. Marvin shot a death glare at him, and he, sensing that he crossed a line, again, quickly skedaddled out of the hall.

Soon the two settled down to eat, save the Queen since she had Queenly matters to tend to. Yep it sure was a peaceful day ending in a sweet evening in bonding with the Commander over dinner. Crista felt so happy that he might be turning around, or was it too good to be true? What ever it was she was going to enjoy it while it lasted.


	19. Huh, No Explosion

The next day Crista again awoke happily, but shortly after rising, a guard had told her she needed to get dressed for today's trial. Taking her good ol' time again she strolled out into the hall and reached the connecting chamber.

Marvin was there complete with a couple of centurions, "Nice for you to join us."

She smiled, "I'm a woman what do you expect?"

He sighed, "Today will be your last day of Mix'va training-"

She screamed in triumph, "Yeeeeessssssssss! Hallelujah!"

He calmly continued, "As I was saying, today is your last day for training. You will be piloting and maneuvering a Martian vessel around the galaxy."

She came back down, "Wait what?"

He repeated through gritted teeth, "You will command a Martian ship! Pay attention!"

Calming himself down he continued, "I will be close by for assistance but other than that you will be on your own for this test."

Crista, "Will there be any centurion's aiding my help?"

Marvin, "If you were stranded in the middle of space, complete with no crew, you would need to pilot the ship yourself in that possible emergency, so no."

Crista, "Ok you don't have to be all PMSy about it sheesh."

She winked at him and at this notion his bitter mood that he worked hard to keep this morning, seemed to melt away.

At the loading dock Marvin was briefing the controls to her.

"Here's the thrusters, the co-pilot, which you shall _not_ use in this occasion! And there is the emergency eject."

She was hanging on the captain's chair smiling and taunting, "What am I ever going to do without your assistance Commander Marvin?"

He turned around and smiled, "You'll just have to make do I guess."

She came near to him, "It's only one more test, I should be able to make it."

He gazed into her eyes and so did she, to his; they hugged one another, holding onto each other not wanting to break away. He was so lost in her right now. Oh how he wanted to stay there forever, but duty must be done, so he let her go and made ready to leave.

She sweetly added as he was leaving, "Oh and Commander, pray for me."

He bowed and promised he would then left the confines of her ship. At this, she jumped around giddy and joyful, he finally bowed to her!

Everyone was put in their vessels and quickly took their starting position right out side the border of Mars, Crista's ship being ahead of Marvin's of course. The channel was always open for one another to speak and give commands when needed.

Marvin, "Now what you're going to do is take starboard at point A enlisted on your diagram and turn left from their."

She smiled, "Ah point A, Always A long wAy AwAy."

He chuckled, "Pay attention, now hit starboard."

She was doing marvelously, controlling the ship like if she was born into the piloting field. Marvin had many thoughts buzzing around in his head ever since he left her ship, and they wouldn't stop,

'Oh how I hopelessly am in love her! It seems to amount to a million times more greater a feeling than I ever felt toward Queen Tyr'ahnee. If something were to happen to her…What if someone gets in the way? What if she doesn't love me? Nah did you see how she looked at me. You know what, I'll tell her how I feel as soon as we get back to Mars. *sigh* if this were to fall through like it did with Tyr'ahnee, I might not be able to go on, God help me…where did that come from?'

A Centurion interrupted his spiel of thoughts, "Commander the Princess is waiting for your next command."

He snapped out of it, "Hm? Oh right, right. Princess, next you will want to-"

Suddenly an Earth ship rushed in front, clipping Crista's engines. She was now stranded alone in space with no support and at possible risk of explosion. This infuriated Marvin.

"Who dares interrupt Mars!"

Taking a closer look he noticed that it was Dodgers' ship.

Marvin, "So Dodgers, trying to invade and cripple us aren't we? Centurion fire thrusters!"

Centurion, "Hold it Commander, Dodger's ship is right on top of Crista's! If we fire she will be caught in it!"

His anger and worry surmounted at the current situation, "Get in close and find out what he's doing!"

As they pushed forward, Dodgers' ship quickly zipped away from the stranded Martian vessel and it soon exploded afterward.

Marvin stared in horror and screamed a helpless, "No!"

He fell to the floor, his love was no more, taken away like that right in front of him. He felt so helpless and broken at this dark moment. Crista, the most beautiful being he ever has admitted in encountering was gone…forever. Her laugh, her look, her beauty, her voice, her warmth, gone…

Something raged so deeply inside of him for the culprit who caused this. His enemy who stole his Queen now took away his only love.

"Centurion! Chase and destroy Dodger's _now_!"

Everyone on board was startled and frighten of the Commander's sudden jolt of anger that seemed to wax hotter than ever before. Rerouting the course they made chase with Dodgers.

…

Waking up, finding herself in a captain's chair, in a strange ship sat Crista. Deja vu much!

?, "Oh ga-good, you are aw-bde-bde-bde-aw-ake-bde up."

Confused she asked, "And who are you?"

His voice was kind and tender, "Why I'm Cadet to Captain Duck Dodgers, welcome aboard!" And he saluted.

She became suspicious, "And where is that duck?"

He sighed, "In his quarters, he almost fell as-asleep piloting just recently and crashed into your ship. So I set him dow-ba-de-ba-de-down for his nap. And thinking quickly I teleported you aboard so you wouldn't be caught up in the explosion. So sorry for the misunder-ba-bde-bde-stan-bde inconvenience Ms…?"

Crista, "Princess Crista from Mars, close cousin of Queen Tyr'ahnee!"

He moved back in astonishment clutching his face, "Gosh I didn't know that Mars had a princess, so sorry for this Princess Crista."

She felt that this pig was sincere and relaxed, "It's alright, but my Martian fellows will be on your tail seeking for your destruction."

Cadet, "Oh I-bde-I know, we'll be on the look out."

…

Meanwhile Marvin was pacing and thrashing around vehemently waiting to get up to Dodgers' ship.

"Where is he! Why can't we warp right next to that filth and kill him!"

Centurion, "Because we're near Earthen borders and we need to take this carefully, calm down sir."

Marvin, "Never! He killed my beloved Princess! And he'll pay regardless if it takes forever!"

Saluting, the Centurion took up his position again.

Cadet was on his panel and Crista was still in the chair, waiting for an attack or something.

She looked at him and softly said, "Thank you for saving my life Cadet."

He looked up and smiled, "Oh it was no b-b-b-b-big deal."

She rolled around in the chair bored and wondered where Marvin was right now and how he's handling this situation and if even he thinks she's dead and if he's worried.

Cadet, "I'll keep the channel open just in case anyone hails us while I'm gone."

She became curious again, "Where are you going?"

Cadet, "To w-w-wake Captain Dodgers, if a-an attack happened, we need him to be r-r-r-r-r-rea-on guard." And with that he left the bridge.

Centurion, "Commander we are in sight of Dodgers' ship and their channel is open, shall I hai-"

He jumped into his command chair and commanded, "Hail them now!"

Crista heard a ringing from the panel and Marvin's picture came on the screen. She was so relieved that they found her and felt overjoyed at his appearance.

"Captain Dodgers is awake but he's no early r-r-riser let me ta-bde-bde-te-bde-tell you that."

But as he came to Crista he noticed the hailing message coming in from a Martian ship and saw how she was gazing at The Commander's picture.

He sweetly teased, "You like him don't you."

She quickly snapped out of it, "What, oh please the Commander? Come on be real."

Cadet, "Mm-hm, I saw the way you were staring at his picture, you love him don't you."

She smirked, "You are a smart pig, the secrets out. Won't tell anyone right?"

Cadet, "Ca-ca-cross my heart."

Dodgers then barged in and interrupted the conversation.

Dodgers, "You're right Cadet eating nachos, soda pop, fifteen hot dogs, and twenty ice cream sundaes while piloting ways you down. Not to mention those little midnight chewables just taste _so_ good!"

He finally noticed the Princess sitting in his chair at this point.

Dodgers, "And who is this beauty!"

She stood up to confront him, "I'm Princess Crista from Mars and you almost tried to kill me!"

Cadet, "Captain we're being hailed by the Martians."

He gazed dreamily into her eyes and mumbled, "Make it so."

As the channel passed through Marvin could see the inner workings of Dodgers' ship. And at this particular moment, at this very same time, Dodger's kissed Crista and all that Marvin saw was that scene on screen.

His heart stopped and he drew back in shock. The betrayal, the hurt! He was angered and done with it all.

Dodgers broke away and cheekily asked, "What do you want now Martian?"

His eyes glared death and all he said before he cut the communication was, "Prepare to die."

Crista was shocked, did he see Dodgers kiss her? What does he think of it? No he wouldn't…would he?

Cadet, "Bde-bde-bde-way to go Captain, now you've brought our destruction!"

Dodgers, "Oh please we can handle what ever the little bowling ball throws at us."

Suddenly an explosion erupted from the south side of the ship. Marvin blew a whole in the side and entered armed with centurions and explosives.

Marvin, "Spread out and cover the entire ship with Illudium PU-36 Explosive Space Modulator!"

Centurion, "Or a stick of dynamite."

Marvin, "Go!"

They all spread out quickly around the ship and before we knew it the entire ship started to go up in a series of miniature explosions.

Cadet, "Captain the bde-bde-bde-Martians rigged the ships with explosives!"

Dodgers shouted, "Quick to the escape pods!"

He grabbed Cadet's collar and ran for it, Crista trailing behind. Dodgers threw Cadet in and jumped in after.

Cadet, "Captain wait! What about Princess Crista?"

Dodgers, "Who cares, save ourselves!"

And with that he ejected and there they went. She ran to each pod but the Centurions already had taken them all, save one.

As she made her way to it she saw Marvin.

She shouted with joy, "Marvin! I'm so glad you came to save me!"

As she ran to him happily, skipping and shouting her gratitude, he slapped her off her feet and she met the ground.

Looking up completely shocked she said, "What are you doing Marvin?"

He burned with anger, "I saw you kiss that loathsome creature of a duck right in front of me! You know he's the enemy, but maybe you are still tied to the filth of Earthen ways!"

She was astounded by this, "Commander it's not what you think it is!"

Marvin, "Save your breath, you won't be alive for long anyhow."

Crista, "What! You're just going to leave me here?"

Marvin, "Exactly you disgusting human earth creature!"

And as he turned to leave in the last pod he spat, "Oh and I know that you'll forgive me for this _Princess_!"

Then he jumped in with two Centurions already waiting and ejected.

Centurion, "Commander you left the Princess behind!"

He muttered, "What princess. She's dead to me anyhow."

His thoughts were shadowed by darkness and despair. He was torn to a state in which nothing could repair. His only love, again ripped away to Dodgers, 'Oh how I can't go on anymore! As soon as I get back to Mars, I might just end it all, yeah.'

And there sat Crista in disbelief, in pain, and hurt to have lost Marvin to something she didn't even cause. To have him think so lowly of her and bring up the Earth stuff again. The pain worsened at the notion in that he left her for dead. He finally would succeed in killing her and those were to be her last thoughts. And as she sat there with everything exploding around her, waiting for death, she heard a small still voice tell her,

'Go and hide in the bathroom.'

She immediately got up, not knowing where she was going, and ran for it. Supernaturally she was dodging all sorts of fire and flying debris, jumping over explosions as they happened.

And as we take a look about the ship, it then exploded.


	20. Kaboom

We scan the remaining Space between Mars and Earth and find it cluttered with debris; the matter of an Earth starship now brought to nothing. Everything was destroyed, nothing seemed recognizable or comprehensible material that once had operated and functioned a space vessel. You could hardly tell that it was Dodgers' ship at one point in time; save one box like structure that floated amongst the chaos. It was blackened only a touch and it had a door that was clenched shut and its direction was heading in the direction towards Mars.

Walking into the Queen's court was Marvin about to break the news of what happened, in his point of view of course.

He came stoically before Tyr'ahnee, "My Queen I'm afraid that something terrible has taken place. As we were out walking Princess Crista through her last Mix'va test, Dodgers' ship interfered. He clipped her engines and caused her ship to explode. I made chase and found that Princess Crista was aboard. However it was after the fact that I rigged the vessel with explosives and she perished along with the ship."

She was shocked to the core, "This can't be…no this is a lie!"

He shook his head, hands neatly clasped behind his back, "I'm afraid not my Queen."

Tyr'ahnee, "…She seemed to be such a wonderful equal and a possible future ruler. What will happen now that she's gone…"

He tried to appear saddened but the emotion failed him.

…

The intact bathroom quickened in Mars' gravity pull and soon ran through the Atmospheric layers, God only knows why it didn't fry to a bit of dust, and then it crashed down in the middle of the desert, still unharmed and complete. Shortly after landing something inside was stirring, giving all their strength to break free and _POW_! The door busted off and out slithered Crista.

Coughing and gasping for fresh air, Crista laid there on the Martian baked dirt trying to regain her strength. It smelled like death in that bathroom and she found it a miracle that she survived even that upon other things. Getting up she stumbled forward only to trip over an object.

Taking another look at what tripped her she noticed it wasn't like an ordinary rock but it was metallic and shiny. She saw that it looked mobile and car like, so she brushed away some dust to reveal that it was titled 'Curiosity'. Gleaning from her memories she remembered that it was an early Earth moon rover. Shrugging it off, it didn't mean much to her at the moment, it only was an early Earth probe from long ago after all; So she trudged on.

Back at the castle The Queen was crying and mourning over Crista, "Why did this happen. She's been through so much; she was so witty and capable of handling anything. Such a wonderfully strong woman. I'm honored to have known her. She'll surely be missed."

Marvin was slowly becoming irritated, "Yes she surely will."

Tyr'ahnee, "I know Dodgers' didn't mean for this, he even abducted her to save her, having the knowledge that something terrible was about to happen. Oh how heroic of him."

Marvin, "I _highly_ doubt that he did anything heroic my Queen but acted quite the fool."

Tyr'ahnee, "No that's not the Dodgers I know, he would never act a fool."

He felt his temper rise so he said, "Yes well if you'll excuse me my Queen I have some grim business to tend to.", 'My death that is.'

And as soon as he turned to leave _SLAM_! The doors were thrust open.

And there stood a very disheveled and ticked off Crista.

Her hair was a mess, her clothes were torn, but she seemed surprisingly whole. She had the look of death in her eyes as she stomped forward, only having eyes for Marvin.

Tyr'ahnee, "Crista! You're alive how can this be? You blew up!"

Marvin gulped, "Uh, yeah how could this be. You died terribly in a fatal explosion."

Not saying a word until she reached him, face to face, she soon exploded.

"How _dare_ you leave me to die! How _dare_ you accuse me of kissing that dumb duck! How _dare_ you hit me and trap me in a bomb!"

Tyr'ahnee, "Wait what's this all about left to die, trapped in a bomb, kissing dodgers!"

Crista, "Oh yeah, everything your little Commander did was out of jealousy and hate. He saw Dodgers kiss me through the message board and he racked it up to thinking that I deliberately would do such a thing! Knowing that you are involved with him I never would even think of it! I'm so tired of your constant mood swings and abuse Marvin! You've tried to kill me so many times, and you've almost succeeded. It's literally labeled insanity, especially for me to think better of you and to have hoped that you were turning around! Why do you wish hurt upon me? All I've done is care and try and help you, and what do I get, hate!"

By now she was crying, "What do I have to do to get you to see that I'm not this trash or despicable thing standing before you? You Marvin are a hateful, evil, sad sack of a pathetic life and I wish death upon you! God forgive me but I need to get this out! Oh and by the way, the last statement you spat in my face right before you abandoned me in that bomb about me automatically forgiving you is so far off the point that you would fall off the edge! You see, I don't have to forgive you because you aren't sorry for what you did and you stand here not asking or pleading for forgiveness but stand here as if you are caught in a heinous act. I can see that you are not even the slightest bit remorseful! So Marvin I don't forgive you and neither does God. I-I can't be around you right now, I can't even stand your presence, just leave me alone!"

And with that she ran to her room balling her heart out.

Frozen was Marvin, he knew this was his death. Execution from his Queen all because of his ill-tempered misjudgment. Why does he act so brashly! He slowly turned around and saw Queen Tyr'ahnee's anger smoldering in her eyes.

She sighed, "I should kill you right where you stand for treason and attempt at murder of a royal member, but, I won't."

He sheepishly asked, "Why."

Tyr'ahnee, "Because she loves you Commander! Can't you see that! She is deeply in love with you and she is in terrible torture by what you've done and have being doing to her. All she wants is to see you happy, to serve you hand and foot, which is ironic seeing that she'll be an authority one day...I demand you to go in there and apologize to her; beg for her mercy! She does NOT deserve you're treatment!"

He now realized how evil he was to Crista and bowed his head in shame, slumping away to find her. He was despicable in his eyes, how could he even come to grips with himself in that he tossed a perfectly beautiful woman away from loving him? The tears threatened to fall so he let his pride harden them.

Meanwhile Crista was partially lying on and off her bed, sobbing cries of deep agony, wailing like a babe. Interrupting her emotional release was a knock at the door.

"Who is it?"

He responded quietly, "It's me-"

"Go away!"

He bowed his head. Jiggling the handle he noticed that the door was unlocked so he went in.

The image he was met with, of Crista there on her bed in such pain, broke his heart. To know that he caused this and had utterly tortured her was now becoming unbearable; slowly flooding in was memory upon memory of his physical, verbal, and emotional abuse in times past. The whip, the sparking pole, his punch, slap and kick, her terror, the blood….

He gingerly sat on the end of her bed and said, "Princess."

She slowly rose and flashed red, teary eyes at him.

Marvin, "I am so, terribly, sorry for what I've done. I was horribly wrong to treat you the way I did. I am a hideous being for causing you such pain."

Crista, "Indeed that is correct, you are hideous being." She crossed her arms and continued, "Is that all now, you've said your apology and I shall forgive you, eventually, now leave."

She turned away from looking at him obviously done with him, but he didn't move from that spot.

Marvin, "I know that you love me, greatly in fact, and I have abused you and hurt you for it."

She whipped her head in his direction and replied, "So now you finally realize that! My gosh Marvin you're so full of hate and sorrow that you wouldn't care either which way. You _loathe_ me as you say and that's that!"

He blurted out uncontrollably, "I love you!"

She snapped attention and turned her body to him, "Excuse me?"

He started to cry, the tears no longer held their restrictions and poured, "I'm in love with you Crista! I'm such a fool for ignoring it and compressing my feelings. It's all because of Dodgers stealing my Queen, my wife, away from me! He takes everything from me! That filthy Earth Duck is always besting me! And to know that you were from Earth and Dodgers kissing you raised hate within me and broke me terribly, why? Because I feared the worse. I feared that I would lose you to Dodgers too, and in that moment I thought I did. He takes everything that I desire away from me and I started to believe it would be a never ending cycle. I even was about to take my life for it. I'm so terribly sorry for abusing you, for hating you, for torturing you. Can you find it in your heart to forgive me?"

He had reached out and touched her left cheek. She turned away at this processing her thoughts.

'Can you find it in your heart to forgive me' reminded her of another Tony Bennett song.

She started to sing it in her head, 'I want your eyes, dah dah, dah dah, to see my eyes-' hold it, my eyes!'

She whipped around and exclaimed, "My eyes! I'm still Human on the inside. You absolutely despise and can't stand that. So you can't love me because I'm Human and not Martian."

He took a good long deep look into her eyes, "I will never let Earth, nor Mars, nor Dodgers to get in the way of how I feel about you now. Human, Martian, Venusian, what ever you may be, I'll still love you."

And with that they embraced in a powerful kiss.

The kiss was full of passion and love; spilling out all the emotion that had been contained and compressed for so long. He held her close and she pressed against him. The warmth and intoxication sent them into a wonderland. He moved his hand to her face and slid it down to her chin. She slid her hand up to the brim of his helmet. Grazing the brim with her finger tips she felt the thick cold metal. Gliding them back down to his face she momentarily reveled in the thought of how warm and soft his skin was in contrast to the cold steel.

As they broke apart Marvin added, "I was going to confess to you my feelings once you were done your last test, but I was foolish to procrastinate. I'm so sorry I made you wait so long to hear it."

She put her finger to his lips, "No need, you've confessed now, and that's all that matters."

He wept, "I want to know everything about you. I want you're ways to be my ways, your God to be my God!"

She smiled overjoyed at his words. She snuggled into is chest and he held her ever so close. She closed her eyes as did he, savoring the moment. Looking up at him she gazed into his eyes brimming with love, within his eyes all the malice and hate slipped away indefinitely. In that moment Marvin realized how pale and tired she looked; holding her face in his right hand while grasping her other hand that was planted on his chest. She laid her head back down onto his chest

"Crista are you alright?"

Crista, "Yeah, I'm just really tired and weak all of a sudden." She smiled and looked up at him, "It's as if my spirit emptied itself out."

Marvin, "We need to get you checked out, let's get you to the Doctor."

…

In the medical room the Doctor scanned her for any wounds, concussions, or other sort of issues pertaining to the explosion.

Dr., "She seems in perfectly good health. She is slightly dehydrated but otherwise she'll be fine."

She smiled as she looked at the doctor, "Thanks doc, you're always so good to me."

Suddenly, happening right before the doc's eyes was a startling thing. Her eyes began to slowly change from brown to purple, ya know like with a mood ring.

Dr, "My goodness!"

He quickly grabbed the scanner and scanned her body to get a look at her internal workings.

Marvin was startled, beginning to panic, "What's wrong?"

Dr., "Take a look at her eyes Commander."

He did and jumped back in shock further confusing Crista, causing her to panic, "What, what!"

Marvin cheered, "You're eyes have become a beautiful Martian purple!"

Crista, "Really! What does this mean!"

Doc smiled, "Ah ha! As I guessed, you're internal workings have changed into Martian innards for the past few days now and your eyes were the follow up in the final stage in you becoming fully Martian! Congratulations!"

Wide eyed she exclaimed, "Really I'm no longer human? This is so great! I'm one of you now!"

Marvin and her hugged and then she moved to hug the Doctor, catching him by surprise. He rather awkwardly accepted her hug as it came. The two thanked him and waltzed out the door, giddy with happiness, off to tell Queen Tyr'ahnee the great news.


	21. Time to Be Saved

**This chapter is a new lovely addition to this story suggested by the wonderful prettyaliens62. And I would like to thank prettyaliens62 for the lovely and inspiring comments you've written me. The reason for this recommendation is because for some reason I can't send you any replies back from your comments so I shall give you credit for this chapter's approval and your replies. And a many thanks to all who have been following and replying to this story. God Bless.**

A day or two pasted since the kindling of love between Marvin and Crista but something had been weighing heavily in his heart ever since, so he went to find his lady love. She was singing happily to herself while fixing her bed in her quarters when Marvin appeared in the doorway.

He smiled sweetly, "Good morning my princess."

She looked up and smiled, "And a good morning to you my prince."

Marvin, "Uh Crista can we go for a walk this afternoon?"

She could tell something was deeply laded on him and replied, "Sure Marvin, everything ok?"

Marvin, "It will be, see you later."

He ducked his head out and left leaving Crista pondering what could possibly be the problem. Shrugging it off until the walk later on, she continued tiding her room.

Quickly did the noontime swing around. Marvin met up with Crista and commenced their walk.

Curious she asked, "So Marvin, anything you want to talk to me about? Any particular reason for this walk?"

He was faraway barely hearing her, "Hm? Oh I'll tell you once we get there. And can't I take my beautiful woman out for a walk on such a lovely day as this without there being a reason?"

She smiled, "I don't see why not, forgive me. By the by, where are we going?"

Marvin, "You'll soon know of it once we get closer."

Her curiosity peaked but she said no more.

Soon they came to the beginning of a wooded area and it quickly came back to her, but before she could shout out where they were, the clearing opened up to reveal that beautiful pink shimmering lake.

She lit up instantly, "Oh how'd you know that this was my favorite spot?"

He shrugged knowingly, "Just a hunch."

They slowly walked to the bay, hand in hand, sitting down near the edge of the water on the firm border of the clearing looking out on the vast beauty of the Martian forest. Crista was again mesmerized by the beauty of the romantic picture that stretched out before her, she felt at ease, calm, and happy. Finally she was sitting alongside her man sharing this long awaited moment. At long last!

He turned to her and said, "Hey Crista."

Snapping out of her daze she replied, "Yes my dear."

He sighed, hesitant, "Well I've known you for a while now and I've seen how you've handled the situations that you've been faced with. My abuse, the torment, near death experiences, the Mix'va testing, everything. I just wonder, how have you been so calm and at ease throughout all of this? How did you not go insane?"

She smiled at this and said simply, "By the grace of Jesus is how I manage each and everyday."

Marvin, "All this love and happiness you radiate with is overwhelming. It seems to beam out of you, even more than before, and after all that I have done to you, you still can look me in the face. That just astounds me."

Crista, "Jesus is the only reason why I love, forgive, and am happy. He came down to die for me, for you, everyone, so that we can live forever in Heaven and not die an eternal death in Hell. And that my dear is why I carry such love and joy, I try to be like Jesus, try to let Him work through me so I can affect others."

He was moved, "Can I be apart of it? I would love to live forever in happiness with you and with your God of course."

She was so touched and overjoyed by his words that she could barely utter anything.

Crista, "Of course Marvin, take my hand."

He did and she continued, "Now repeat this after me with the fullness of your heart. Jesus, thank you for dying on the cross for me."

Marvin echoed, "Jesus thank you for dying on the cross for me."

Crista, "I can't save myself.

Marvin, "I can't save myself."

Crista, "I believe you were born and that you shed your blood for me."

Marvin, "I believe you were born and that you shed your blood for me."

Crista, "Forgive me of all my sins."

Marvin, "Forgive me of all my sins."

Crista, "Come into my heart."

Marvin, "Come into my heart."

Crista, "And change my eternity forever."

Marvin, "And change my eternity forever."

Crista, "In Jesus' name I pray amen."

Marvin, "In Jesus' name I pray amen."

And like a tide of rushing water, a cleansing sensation washed over Marvin. He felt all the anger and the evil fall away and his heart leapt within his chest for joy.

She hugged him and said, "Welcome my brother."

She looked to Heaven and silently thanked God for Marvin's new life.


	22. The First Official Date

Marvin had never felt this happy in his life before, so free and joyful. However, ever so suddenly, a fear crept inside of him making him doubt that this feeling wasn't real and when he'd wake up, it would be gone. But that was just a devil's lie because when he woke up the next morning, he was in a greater mood than before. He did freak some centurions out by his new behavior and new out look but he disregarded it.

Gleefully humming to himself as he walked the corridor but he stopped, his heart raced and he felt nervous as anything. Tonight is the first official date with Crista! He was in trouble because he had no idea what to do on a date, the only romance he had was with Queen Tyr'ahnee, and at times it didn't even seem legitimate. So he ran for it.

He burst into the chamber frantically and shouted, "My Queen, my Queen!"

Tyr'ahnee quickly turned around to find a charging Marvin coming straight for her. Quickly she shot her hands out and stopped him before he crashed into her.

Tyr'ahnee, "What's the matter Commander, is everything alright?"

He was panting, "No, tonight is my first date with Crista and I don't know what to do!"

She laughed, "Oh is that all."

Marvin, "Is that all!?...well yeah."

She smirked, "Come on Marvin don't you know anything about women?"

"No." He said bluntly.

"I know stupid question.", She said at the same time of his reply.

She looked at him with all such gentleness, "Well first bring her some gifts like chocolates or flowers or stuffed animals, even all three if you desire. Be considerate of her and keep her warm if she's cold, pull her chair out, ask her about herself, ya know that entire shenanigan."

He sighed, "Ok that doesn't seem too complicated, I already kinda know half of that stuff. So if I stick with the universal system I should be ok."

Tyr'ahnee, "You'll be gold my friend."

He smiled, "Thank you my Queen." He bowed and exited.

In her quarters, Crista was humming happily to herself while fixing her bed. Feeling that someone was watching her she looked up and found the pleasant surprise of Marvin standing in her doorway. He melted when he saw how her eyes portrayed her love upon seeing him stand there, for in that moment, they lit up and poured out true unmasked emotion. Confidence surged within his veins.

Crista, "Good morning honey, you seem to be joyful this morning."

He smiled, "Indeed I am, and do you know why?"

She playfully pondered, "Hmmm, something about something happening tonight-"

He slipped behind her and teasingly wrapped his arms around her waist.

Marvin, "It's our first official date!"

She smiled looking up at him and sarcastically replied, "Oh of course, how could I forget?"

Marvin, "I can't wait for it! I'll treat you nice and proper like a-"

Both, "Princess."

She replied back, "And I'll treat you like a king."

He held her close and smelled her hair. She turned to him and kissed him, taking him a little off guard. He deepened it, kept her there, and then let her go.

Crista, "Where are you off to?"

He teased, "You'll soon find out tonight."

She playfully shouted after him, "But I can't wait that long!"

She gave a dreamy look then turned back to fixing her bed, but, she had to stop and think of Marvin. She couldn't believe that this was happening! I mean just to think that not so very long ago he took her outside the palace and nearly beat her to death. Not such a pleasant thought to think about on the day you're going to go on a first date with the guy but it was still a marvel. She shook her head and went to get a shower in preparation for tonight.

Marvin was busy buying her everything he could think of. Stopping himself and looking down at his arms filled with merchandise, he decided to lessen the amount. He couldn't believe that he was going on a date with Crista! I mean it seemed like it was yesterday that she was this repulsive creature that he brought here for sport. Though he has repented of it now he still couldn't believe it.

…

Slowly but surely the sun began to set marking it as evening time. Marvin was walking to her quarters complete with a suit and tie, holding deep red roses and a stuffed bear bearing chocolates. He took a deep breath and knocked on her door. Inside Crista wanted to run to the door and fling it open in anticipation for this date, but she stopped herself. She forced herself to move slowly, making him think that she was still getting ready, appearing formal and mature. She slowly opened the door to see Marvin in his suit holding all sorts of gifts.

Her eyes lit up, "Marvin what did you do! I just adore these!"

She took hold of the gifts, smelling and cradling them in her arms. She swiftly put all of them on her bed but took one rose and twisted it in her hair for it matched her dress. Marvin was filled to the brim with desire at her appearance; her dress was a deep red velvet, skin tight beauty.

"You look marvelous."

She smiled, "And you don't look half bad yourself. So where are we going?"

He hooked her arm with his, "Oh just to some cute little restaurant I picked out for tonight."

In no time they arrived at, what appeared to be, a five star Martian restaurant.

Crista, "Oh it's so romantic in here, where do we sit?"

Marvin guided her, "Since that you are the princess, I got a private table on the balcony overlooking the landscape."

She kissed him on the cheek, "You are so considerate."

Being escorted by the Maître d' they were led through double glass doors that opened out to their private balcony. Marvin pulled out her chair and no sooner did they get settled in, their waiter asked for their order. Same old steak and salad order. The only reason why she chose the salad is because she didn't want to be too full and that she was self-conscious of eating in front of him.

Marvin asked, "So Princess tell me about yourself."

Crista, "Don't you know me by now?"

He was caught off guard, "I-I know, but I thought since this is the first official date, we should start fresh and act as if we just met."

Crista, "So it's as if I don't know you at all?"

Marvin, "Precisely."

She smiled, "Ok I get it, I'll play along. Ok here goes…My name is Princess Crista Kannop II, though all my friends call me Crista. I'm a cousin of our Queen Tyr'ahnee of Mars which makes me next in line for the throne, so if you try anything I'll throw you in the dungeon!"

He was amused and engrossed in her as she continued, "And even though I'm the princess of Mars I grew up on the rolling hills of Venus."

Marvin, "You don't say? I am fascinated with Venus. I study it all the time. I regularly gaze out in space to catch a glimpse of its beauty but the stupid Earth is always blocking my view. And in my younger days I devised plans to blow up Earth so that I could see Venus better."

She was shocked, "Seriously Marvin?"

Marvin, "Yeah it's true. I adore Venus and that's how the spark of hatred for Earth started."

Crista, "Wow I never knew that. Huh, the things you learn everyday."

Marvin, "If you want I can tell you all about your 'Home Planet' Princess Crista."

She grinned, "Well I'll be delighted."

Marvin, "Ok first there is a flaw in your description, there can't be any rolling hills on Venus because of how close the sun is to the planet, it would rapidly burst into flames"…

…

After a lovely dinner-date of the two 'meeting each other for the first time', he walked her back to the palace; lending her his jacket to keep her warm. She grabbed hold of it smiling preciously, quickly becoming intoxicated from his scent again. He gazed at her completely smitten and held onto her shoulders as if to protect her from any onlookers, including the moon.

Much too soon, however, they arrived at her chamber doorway and faced one another. Marvin was puzzled on what to do now, should he kiss her, not kiss her, say goodnight, will she invite him in? She was about to turn aside to unlock her door to go in for the night when a flash of suspense arose in him forcing him to come to a decision.

He reached out his hand and grabbed her chin, gently turning her toward him. He tenderly placed his hand at the base of her head to the beginning of her neck. With the other hand he removed it from her chin and slowly wrapped it around her back, pulling her close to him. Then, gazing down into her eyes, he smoothly planted a passionate kiss upon her lips. Her head spun as his aroma and the sensation of being kissed knocked out all other senses. She brought her hands around to his back and hugged him closer. With the hand placed on her back he began to run it up her spine, to finally entwine it within her hair.

Breaking away she couldn't mask an uncontrollable smile that crept on her face as she began to mumble. He smiled at this, intoxicated by her radiance. She was in a whirlwind of thrills and trembles; she shakily reached for the door and uttered a goodnight as he replied the same to her not taking a moments glance off her. And as she closed the door behind her, he smiled and walked down the corridor on cloud nine.


	23. Crista Say Relax

The previous night left the two of them floating above Mars. They didn't have a care in the world, even if the following day burdened them with so much work. However, that _day_ turned into weeks and those _weeks_ turned into a _month_.

The palace was being slammed with duties everywhere from defending the Martian front to consoling and providing for the citizens who have been attacked by earthen bombs. Earth was up in retaliation all because Mars came too close to Earth's Space Border and rendered a Protectorate's ship to rubble. So they sent out Star Johnson and his fleet to wreck havoc on Mars.

Marvin was busy at the front commanding ships and devising battle strategies while Crista got her taste of being Queen. She plotted out new homes for those who lost theirs, and food supplies were being shipped to the armies and devastated citizens all the while reassuring and empowering those who were scared and without hope. She was more than thankful that Tyr'ahnee took over as commander and chief; she couldn't bear the thought of sending Marvin out to his possible doom.

Both of them never had the chance to cross paths with one another, they didn't even have a moments rest. Thankfully however, nothing lasts forever.

Later in the months passing, waking up thinking that they will work hard all day and night again, they dragged themselves out of their chambers to prepare for the day. They both longed so deeply to just glimpse one another in the hall or smile in their presence for half a second, but that dream seemed to grow more distant with each passing day.

Solemnly they slowly started for the Queen's court to acknowledge her summoning, not knowing what she had planned. As Crista tiredly reached the doors to the entering in of the court she perked right up for she saw Marvin coming in the opposite direction. She dashed to him and threw herself into his arms. He caught her and she melted within his embrace, snuggling up to him like a child lost and now found.

They kissed and gazed into one another's eyes. Crista was the first to speak,

"It's been too long, have you been well? I see you are still in one piece. Thank the Lord you're still alive!"

He was so relieved to see her. Just the sight calmed him and gave him ease.

Marvin, "Yes I am whole, but even more complete now that I finally am able to see you. How have you been doing?"

She sighed, "Stressed, this queen stuff is difficult but I'm still here aren't I?"

He smiled, "Lets go in and see what our Queen has for us today."

As one they entered into the court.

Both in unison, "My Queen."

Tyr'ahnee smiled, "My, my, I haven't see the two of you so happy and energetic since the _last_ time I saw you together. Well, I assume you expect more instructions for today's events but that won't be the case."

They quickly became confused at her words and exchanged a quick glance.

Tyr'ahnee, "Finally we see an end to this fighting and we're handling it as we speak, so there won't be any need for your service at the moment. You both have worked tirelessly and have proven so much as to be rightfully called Princess and Commander. So, I've decided to let you two be with one another for a little while and send you on a vacation of your choice."

They became ecstatic and grateful at this surprise offer. Crista ran to Tyr'ahnee and hugged her tightly while Marvin stood bewildered.

Tyr'ahnee smiled, "You're both welcome, now go get packing."

Crista, like a child, ran out so excited while Marvin hung back to address Tyr'ahnee.

"Thank you, you are truly a great Queen and friend, I don't know what to say."

His eyes shown, expressing his gratitude more than words could say. Slowly he turned and left the court.

Crista was packing like a crazy person exhilarated to spend a long over due vacation with her love. She was so giddy and bouncy like a schoolgirl that she basically threw the door off its hinges when she heard knocking. Of course Marvin was there, waiting for her.

She gave him an over energetic kiss throwing him delightfully off guard.

She broke away and asked, "Already packed?"

Marvin, "Yup and it's all ready waiting in the ship."

He moved to her, grabbed her, and kissed her again.

She smiled and said, "I just have a few more things to pack."

He saw that her bed already held two overstuffed briefcases, "We're only going on vacation not moving."

She chuckled, "I know I just wanted to be prepared."

He smiled, "Your impossible."

Carrying her bags for her they made their way to the front of the castle to find a luxurious hover-limo waiting for them, complete with a centurion chauffeur. The Centurion graciously took Crista's bags and loaded them in.

Crista, "Oh! Let us pray for a safe trip."

They entwined hands and bowed their heads in prayer.

She began, "Father God, protect us on the way in which we travel. Surround us with your angels and be with us every step of the way. Everything we do is for your glory, even if we are vacationing. In Jesus' mighty name we pray amen."

Crista, afterward, suddenly realized that she didn't know where they were going, "Marvin where is our vacation taking place?"

Marvin, "I know of a beautiful planet that holds all sorts of resorts throughout the entirety of it. Everything from pampering spas, to adventurous forests and beaches. Containing anything you could possibly imagine."

She squealed delightedly and teased, "And I never thought you were such a romantic."

In less than an hour they arrived at the resorted planet. Upon arrival the sights drew their breath away. Their vacation home was a luxurious hotel overlooking every single habitat found on any planet imaginable. The beach was positioned to the west melting into the horizon, the mountains were to the north, the deserts to the east, and the forests to the south.

Crista was so energetic and excited that she dashed ahead of everyone like a child hyped on candy. Marvin met back up with her in the lobby.

She was addressing the lobbyist, "Two vacationing from Mars. Names are Princess Crista and Commander Marvin."

Lobbyist, "Alrighty, you're room is on the 20th floor, here's your key. Call down to us if you need anything."

She spun around to see Marvin and squealed with delight, "I'm so siked right now!"

He teased, "Really? I couldn't tell."

She was jumping, "C'mon lets go see our room!"

He turned to the Centurion, "Thanks for your service, call me again when you are ready to take us back to Mars."

He saluted, "Yes Commander, have a magical time."

Saluting a farewell they all split ways.

Their room consisted of two twin sized beds, a spa bath, and a small kitchen.

Crista, "Well this style seems out dated, but all over cute."

Marvin, "If you like it, that's all that matters."

She came over and kissed him.

"You are too much. I don't deserve you."

Marvin, "No, that's quite the opposite."

She patted his chest, "Come on!"

She pulled him over to a bed. Sitting him down he looked at her confused.

"What are you doing?"

Standing in front of him she said, "I want you to relax. You are always in your uniform or wearing shoes and a hat of some sort. I want you to take them off for once."

He felt a flash of panic shoot through him, "No, no, that's quite alright."

She replied sternly, "No, I want to know what you're so afraid of. You don't really think that I didn't know you were always hiding something under that helmet? Loosen up and relax. You never are chill, you're always so tight. It's not like I'm going to laugh at your appearance, don't you trust me?"

He looked downcast and dismayed, she kneeled down to him, "It's ok I'll help you. We'll start slow, take off your right glove."

He did.

"Good, good, now the left."

He did.

She smiled at him as she intertwined her hands with his now bare ones, "I finally get to feel your actual hands, and they are beautiful my dear!"

He looked up at her and gave a small smile. Taking the advantage he began to caress her face and feel her shoulders, finally feeling the true sensations.

Taking one of his into her's she kissed it and continued, "Now take off your right shoe."

He hesitantly did so.

"Now left."

A tad longer hesitation but he did what she said.

She praised, "Wonderful, you're almost there. Now I want you to remove your helmet."

He glared at her, "I will not!"

She stood her ground, "I say take off your helmet!"

Marvin, "You have no reason to order me about like this!"

Crista, "Yes I do! I'm the princess!"

Marvin, "Well excuse me Princess! But with all do respect you can't use your authority to control someone and tell them to do this and that!"

Crista, "Actually you can!"

Fed up he threw down his helmet, almost hitting her, giving her a death glare in turn.

Marvin, "Here look! My shame is unveiled! Happy?"

She was shocked by his actions and sudden outburst.

He continued, "Why did you make me do that? Why just why? Now you'll just leave like all the rest."

He went to the wall and hung on it with his arm. He had tears melting in his eyes. Crista picked up the helmet and walked it over to him, looking into his eyes she smiled such a sweet smile.

"How shallow do you make me out to be? I don't care what your appearance looks like today or tomorrow or years from now, I love _you_ Marvin."

She handed him the helmet, he looked up into her eyes and she kissed the top of his exposed bald head.

"And I'm sorry for pulling the princess card on you."

He smiled, tears still streaming down his face, and kissed her.

Marvin, "And I love you too."

She smiled and kissed him again closing her eyes in bliss. He grabbed her, completely entranced. Not breaking contact he moved her around and fell on the bed with her. She made a surprise noise at this. She laid her hand on his chest and pulled away.

"Let's go exploring!"

His eyes softened, "Ok."


	24. Revenge is a Duck Best Served Cold

As the noontime peaked, Crista suggested they go and relax on the beach. Marvin agreed, so he went to find a spot while she got herself ready. Walking along the hot sand he found a pair of lounge chairs under a canopy of palm trees. Setting up camp he was extremely eager to see Crista in her surprise bathing suit.

To pass the time Marvin began to study his surroundings: the clearness of the water reflecting the ice blue sky, the sand bleached white from years of sunbathing, and the tall trees vibrant with green life. He became so consumed in the beautiful scenery that he almost missed Crista's glorious entry in her stunning martian red bikini. He eyes couldn't leave the sight of her body, he was so starstruck by her captivating beauty.

She put her hands on her hips and smirked, "Ya like?"

Speechless, he only could nod in reply. She stooped down to kiss him then sat herself in the lounge chair next to him and lathered up in suntan lotion. He just watched her, adoring every move she made. He quickly looked toward heaven prayed a silent thank you then swiftly directed his eyes back onto her. But when she leaned over to put the suntan bottle down he noticed a noticeable slash across her elegant back; distorting the sleek gracefulness with its ugly scarring. He began to tear up at the recognition of it.

Unaware of all this she suddenly felt pressure applied to her back. Spinning around to see what it was she saw Marvin, teary eyed, placing his hand on the scar made by his whip oh so long ago.

She became moved for him, "Marvin dear look at me."

He did and she continued, "Now don't you cry for that mark, that is the past and this is now. You are new and different now. I have already told you I forgive you for everything and that I love you, don't do this to yourself."

She pinched his cheek smiling mischievously and ran toward the direction of the water. He smiled greatly and looked up to heaven again.

Marvin, "You're too wonderful to bless me with her."

He then dashed on right after her.

Slowing down in the midst of the crashing waves she found herself tackled by Marvin coming from behind. They tumbled into the sea and rising to the moving surface. Her attention was quickly caught by a large wave coming.

Crista, "Yes! Come on, today is the day you learn how to bodysurf!"

Marvin, "Pardon me?"

Crista, "Oh it's easy, all you do is face the shore and await the wave with your body in position ready to ride. "

She grabbed his hand as he replied, "Oh that's ok I'll take you're word for it."

She smiled looking behind, "Ready, one."

He tried to pull away, "No Crista that's ok, I'm kinda cold as it is."

She continued counting, "Two."

Marvin, "Crista Please! I am nervous with giant walls of water and I-"

Crista, "Three!"

Marvin screamed. The wave quickly washed over them, almost engulfing them both, however they still remained above water, riding the wave. Opening his eyes, his fear soon vanished as he saw that he was on top of the wave, gliding along with his love. The wave met the shore and so did Marvin, sliding into the wet sand.

He jumped up exhilarated, "Yeah! That was awesome! Come on! Who's ready for round two!?"

Settling down he searched around for Crista but didn't see her.

Marvin, "Crista? Honey where are you?"

No reply. Fear bashed into his heart much like the wave had done to his body.

"Crista where are you! Where are you!"

Completely unaware to what was lurking behind him, Crista leaped from the water and tackled him, catching him by surprise.

On top of him she shouted, "Ha! Got ya! I told you you'd love it now didn't I?"

He got up, held on to her, and kissed her. The force of his body and the gravity pulled them downward to the water, so for support she held onto him trying not to fall back into the water. And as the kiss continued she noticed how tightly he held his grip around her body and how desperate his kisses seemed. Not so much desperate as to think that 'I'm going to chain you up and never let you out of my sight', but more hopeless and lost.

As she pulled away she told him this, "Marvin I'm not going anywhere. You don't have to worry about me leaving."

Marvin, "But how-"

She smiled, "You're kisses told me."

Marvin, "How can I not be so worried? I mean I've lost one love before. She walked away to another man, Dodgers. He steals all that's mine, he might also steal-"

She stopped his rant, "Now stop this now! You should know that I would _never_ leave you. Dodgers tried to break us up before, if you would call it that, but it didn't withhold. I didn't work then and it won't work ever. Do you really think so little of me?"

He answered, "No I truly don't….Never?"

Crista, "God willing."

He smiled kissed her and they both walked to shore, combined as one.

Reaching the beach chairs Marvin sat himself down first and pulled Crista down with him. She snuggled up against his chest, legs intertwined, sun beating warmly on the two. She closed her eyes as her hands rested on his body, using him as a pillow. He began toying with her hair, curling it between his bare fingers gazing on at the glittering white, her locks dazzling in the sun. She lightly caressed his chest as she tried to drift off. He moved his bare hands from her hair and ran it up and down her back. He reveled in the sensation of his exposed hand down her exposed back, surprised at himself that he didn't take his gloves off more often.

They sighed in bliss, resting this way for hours. Only when a volleyball abruptly landed on top of them broke up the tranquil moment. Looking over, angered by their rude awakening, a couple was waving over at them, taunting them to a challenge. Exchanging a wicked smile, they raced to the net, both too eager to beat this measly couple at their own game.

…

After a week or two of a well-needed vacation they were brought back to the palace. Upon arriving and entering into the outer court they over heard an argument taking place in the inner court, the Queen's court. Curious they both leaned in on the conversation.

Dodgers, "But I never cheated on you Queenie! _She_ kissed _me_! She's always had eyes for me. That princess is one vixen of a dame. She was practically begging for it!"

Tyr'ahnee was seething, "Oh are you sure you want to stick to that story?"

Dodgers' answer wavered, "Uh um, yeah."

Containing her fury she replied, "Well your cadet says other wise!"

On screen came the Cadet saluting and apologizing, "S-sorry Captain, I-I had to t-tell the truth, she's the Queen of Mars and your-bde girlfriend."

Without a second's notice she clipped him off-screen.

Tyr'ahnee, "Correction, I _was_ your girlfriend Dodgers. Now get out of my sight, you filthy animal, before I execute you for trespassing!"

The guards vigorously threw him out of her court and he soon was met with the faces of Marvin and Crista.

He smiled nervously, "Hey buddy ol' pal of mine! How's it been?"

Marvin, anger rising within him began, "I'll tell you how it's been my dear foe!"

He whipped out his gun and vaporized him. He sighed in relief satisfied by finally having won over Dodgers this time.

He sighed, "I finally won."

Crista smiled and hung on him, "Yes you did my dear. But let's let God give the revenge and revive him."

He was reluctant, "Ok, if you say so."

Turning to his weapon he reversed the setting and zapped Dodgers back.

A tad irritated he continued, "Well we can't just let him go, after what he did and said about you!"

Crista smirked, "Indeed you're right, I have something in mind."

She whispered her plan into his ear and he looked at her, "What happened to God's revenge?"

Crista, "I just held a quick counsel and He says that He'll allow it. Plus _I_ have the power to permit it."

They wickedly stared at Dodgers and he gulped.

…

The setting was nighttime and we are met with the outer limits of the royal gate. Dodgers stood alone in the midst of nowhere holding a small stick.

Dodgers, "Hello? Anyone there?...Seriously guys, _this_ is my punishment?"

Suddenly, as if on cue, a thousand Yunix attacked him at once. Battling for his dear life he crawled out torn and defeated soon plopping down unconscious.


	25. Proposal of a Lifetime

It was the crack of dawn and still Marvin couldn't sleep. It's been five days now since his peaceful, restful vacation and his nerves wouldn't let him sleep. Groggily and defeated he slowly made his way to the kitchen to make up some type of stimulant, coffee if you will. He slouched on the counter too tired to even hold himself up, but never the less he must go get ready for work. So he woke him self up and- Oh, I guess you all are wondering about why he's sleep deprived, fine I'll tell you…Marvin has been battering back and forth the idea of proposing to Crista! I know it's a tad rushed but, granted, they've known each other for about a year or two now.

In turn his 'nerves of steel' have been shaken to the core with fear. On this hand he loves Crista and knows that he won't find another like her nor might he get another chance like this. Not to mention God approves of him marrying her, he asked Him first hand. And on the other hand he was terrified of rejection and more importantly of her getting cold feet and leaving him. This buzzed inside his skull prohibiting sleep and rest for his brain. And the task in hiding all this from Crista is not easy. So after tripping over K-9 out the door, completely waking himself up now, he left for the palace.

Crista had just finished breakfast and was walking the halls. She quickly found Marvin entering in for his duty. She ran to him like lightning and hugged him tightly.

She looked him up and down, "Good morning honey…You look awful if I might add."

He gave a tired smile, "Thanks. Yeah I didn't get any sleep last night."

Crista, "Again? Marvin it's been the fifth time this week. Is everything ok?"

Marvin, "Yes I'm fine, just a tad restless is all. I'll go to the doctor and get something for it, no need to worry."

She was not buying it, but couldn't express her objection because someone was calling her away, "Ok but make sure you get treatment, I worry."

Marvin, "Don't worry." He kissed her, "I'll see you later."

She ran off and he turned the corner, and once out of sight he slumped over in exhaustion.

'What do I do? What do I do? She's bound to crack me down and figure it out. And even _I_ can't figure it out myself as it is! Letting her find out about this proposal would be problematic to say the least.'

Marvin, "I need to talk to someone about this. Someone with a colorful marriage background and who jumps into things without considering the outcomes."

A light bulb went off! He knew just who.

The doors flew open as he shouted, "My Queen! My Queen!"

Tyr'ahnee turned around to see a distraught Marvin coming towards her.

She caught him, "Slow down Commander, what is the issue?"

He gasped for breath and struggled to get the words out, "Sleepless….nights….fear…marriage…proposal…Crista!"

Tyr'ahnee, "Ok catch your breath and tell me about this…uh..sleepless marriage proposal to Crista?"

He gasped, "No no, for a couple of nights now I've been contemplating whether or not to propose to Crista. I love her and want to spend the rest of my life with her and I should take this opportunity before it leaves permanently. Is it too soon? And even worse is that, I'm so terrified if she says no or walks out on our wedding day like you-"

He shut his mouth cutting off his babbling trail of thought.

She gave him a sympathetic look, "I understand Marvin. I'm so terribly sorry about our wedding day and how I treated you in the past. I can see it did some serious damage but if you don't pop the question to her you'll heavily regret it for the rest of your life. In my opinion the time is just right for you to marry her, you are in love and young, but not too young as to be stupid. Besides I don't think Crista is that type of woman who will leave you flat, you should know that."

He sighed a sigh of relief, "Thank you my Queen, that helps ease my brain a bit."

Only for a moment though, as he quickly went back into panic mode, "What ring should I get her? Where should I propose and how should I propose? Do you know her ring size?"

She stopped him, "Marvin don't worry about that, go get some sleep so as to clear your head and then calmly approach the situation after you get your rest."

Marvin, in a delirious state started to ramble subconsciously due to his severe exhaustion and stress. He was soon guided toward the doors by guards directed by Tyr'ahnee to escort him to his chamber.

…

Almost a day goes by when Marvin finally woke up from his 'coma'. He was confused as to where he was but soon recognized the spare chamber and adjusted to his surroundings. He remembered the talk with Tyr'ahnee and his sudden onset of panic returned.

Interrupting his trip down memory lane was a knock on the door.

He slurred his words, "Come in."

Crista entered in, the room was dark and musty.

Crista, "Marvin you are finally awake! My goodness you've been asleep for almost a day. Are you feeling better?"

He smiled, then his heart raced at the thought of proposing but he forced it down, "Yes I'm much better now that I got my full amount of rest."

He arose and walked toward her, he pulled her close and supported her back and her neck with each hand. He gazed into her eyes. Lying within them was his answer, the strength, and the will to propose soon came to him. But not here, not now, no, somewhere with perfect meaning.

She smiled beholding his face, "I'm glad you are feeling better. _You_ have me worried more than anything that's been going on in my life, do you know that?"

He looked down and smiled then looked up again, "I'm glad I'm better too, I finally have everything figured out."

She became puzzled at this, "What do you mean?"

Marvin, "Don't worry ok. You'll know very soon."

He kissed her and she gave in. Breaking apart he asked her if she would like to nap with him, smiling she agreed. He led her to the bed and tucked her in. On the other side he hopped in and gently placed his hands on her shoulders. She snuggled into him and he slowly wrapped his arms around her waist. He watched her drift of into dream world. Sighing again he fell back into slumber himself.

…

Later Marvin awoke first seeing Crista still asleep. He exited quietly so as not to wake her.

He leaned against the wall conjuring up every memory of Crista and her antics so as to have some sort of clue in how to propose in a style that she'll approve of. He came to the memory of the first time he led her to the cabin in the woods and how she stared out over the lake, captured by it's endless beauty. That's it! That'll be the spot, now about the ring….Ah! He has it! Now to a jeweler.

…

After the energizing nap Crista's day overloaded with strenuous tasks and when she reached her chambers she was tired all over again. Slowly she reached the door and entered in, however she noticed something sitting on the middle of her bed. Approaching it she saw that it was a note and if you flipped it over to the back, it was a letter.

Reading the contents it withheld she found out that Marvin wanted her to meet him at the pink lake next morning. Puzzled even further with him she dropped it on her vanity and got a shower, rolling around the possible scenarios in why he wants her to meet him there at that time. As nighttime crept up Crista couldn't shut her mind up and when she felt that sleep was deprived from her, she finally fell under, unaware.

The next morning, eager and anxious, Crista rapidly got herself together and ran out to meet Marvin. In no time she arrived at the cabin then walked toward the lake. No one was there so she sat at her favorite spot on the bank and waited. Just as she began to think he stood her up, a rustling came from her right side and out came Marvin dressed in formal wear.

She was brimming with questions of his unwonted behavior, but before she could say anything, he kissed her and sat himself down gazing into her eyes.

Suspicious she asked, "Marvin is everything ok?"

Marvin, "I want to say that….I've been thinking…I-I can't do this."

He looked down and away, she grabbed his hand and said, "Go on Marvin it's all going to be ok, just tell me."

He took in a deep breath and calmly spoke, "As you know I haven't been able to sleep lately….It's, because I've been thinking. I brought to my memories all the times we've shared, the good, the bad, and the worst. I even asked for advice about this because I was killing myself to come up with an answer on my own, and as I looked in your eyes yesterday, it all became clear."

He brought himself onto one knee. Crista was in shock, tears started to brim and she covered her mouth with her hands not taking her eyes off him.

He boldly continued, "Princess Crista Kannop II, will you do me the absolute pleasure in becoming my wife?"

Speechless for once she could barely utter, "Yes Marvin…Yes!"

Marvin, "Did you say yes? You said Yes!"

She was squealing in happiness and Marvin was laughing in complete joy. They embraced one another, so happy at this turn of events.

She wiped away her tears and asked, "Where's the ring."

He snapped back to realty, "Hm? Oh yes, it's…"

He searched all over for it, but, couldn't find it.

He chuckled to himself spitefully, "I guess I was so nervous that I forgot to-"

Suddenly something jumped out of the bushes and nearly bowled Marvin over. It was K-9 carrying the key element.

Crista, "Good boy K-9!"

Marvin pet him, "That's my partner."

He slipped the ring on her finger with care. The ring was crimson gold studded with tiny green gems going throughout the band and at the center laid a pink heart. On the inside her name was engraved.

Her eyes shone, "Marvin it's….beautiful."

Marvin, "The crimson gold represents Mars's sky, the green gems signify the forest and the pink stone would be the lake. The heart shape, well that's self explanatory."

Crista, "Marvin that is….no one has..."

He kissed her before she could utter any more words. K-9 barked in joy and soon trampled Crista over covering her with licks. Their laughter rose in the joyous atmosphere.


	26. Premarital Fighting

The grand news upon the royal engagement had quickly spread around the entire palace and soon all across Mars, causing great rejoicing. However the excitement was cut short by means of wedding planning. Crista and Marvin had been planning nonstop for the past week and tempers were starting to flare.

Yelling erupted within the confines of Marvin's quarters.

Crista, "Well what do you want me to do about it Marvin!?"

Marvin, "I don't know! I don't hold all the answers! Can't you just leave out the decorations?"

Crista, "Are you kidding me? That is the basis of the whole wedding theme! It sets the entire mood! How can you say, "get rid of it"?"

Marvin, "Because it's worthless and not needed, this isn't Earth remember!"

She turned around to look at him with a disgusted look on her face, "How dare you whip that in my face. _You_ should be a little more considerate for my opinions, and how I think this wedding should go. At least I'm trying to compromise with your stupid Martian rituals, for all I care, they're a bunch of idiotic practices that can be done away with. Thankfully Earth is decent enough to accept others' opinions and not be so hostile against them!"

(-.-) …seriously Crista?

He felt deeply offended, "Excuse me? Idiotic? Stupid?"

Crista, "Yes idiotic and stupid, because that's what all this Martian stuff is to me, _worthless_ nonsense."

He felt rage bubbling inside himself. He hadn't felt that way in a long while, though at the same time, it was all too soon. He had the sudden uncontrollable urge to slap her and beat her to the floor, but he stayed himself.

He looked away, "I can't even look at you right now."

She made her way to the door, "You said it!"

And with that she slammed it on the way out causing the room to tremble.

Crista was burning with anger as she stomped up and down the halls, running over the scene again and again in her mind; muttering to herself, oblivious to her surroundings. She didn't even notice Queen Tyr'ahnee coming her way.

Tyr'ahnee, "Crista….Crista…..Crista!"

She snapped her attention to Queen Tyr'ahnee, "Yes my Queen."

Tyr'ahnee, "What is the problem, what has got you so fired up?"

Crista, "Marvin and I got into a fight about the wedding. Insults were thrown toward each other's ideas, differences of opinions were hurt, etcetera. So, I had to leave the room before anything else happened."

Tyr'ahnee, "Did he hit you?"

Crista, "Well no, but I could see he was holding back, trying to control his anger."

Tyr'ahnee smiled, "That's wonderful!"

Crista raised an eyebrow, "I beg you're pardon?"

Tyr'ahnee, "Marvin almost never tries to keep his temper in check, he usually reverts to violence instead. But you just told me he held back! That's a very good thing Crista, a very good sign."

Crista, "Really?"

Tyr'ahnee, "Most definitely, Marvin has changed completely for the better. Even when you totally tick him off, he won't even dare hurt you anymore, can't you see how big that is!"

She looked downward, "Well if you put it that way…"

Tyr'ahnee suggested, "Do you want me to plan the wedding for you? All I need is your ideas and his and I'll put them together to make one doozy of a wedding."

She smiled at her offer, "Thank you my Queen but that won't be necessary. How would we be able to handle a marriage if we can't come to a compromise over the little things?"

Tyr'ahnee was proud of her wisdom, "Very good, now go make up."

Crista grunted, "Alright."

…

In Marvin's chamber he sat on the edge of his bed contemplating the fight. He felt tremendously guilty of what he said, as well as terribly hurt at what she said. Furthermore he felt ashamed before God. He couldn't _believe_ that he wanted to strike her again! Of all he things, if he did that would surely kill him without a doubt. He sighed and lowered his head further. Suddenly knocking sounded.

"Who is it?"

Crista, "It's me."

He jumped right up and shouted, "Come in!"

She slowly entered in, avoiding his eyes. He quickly moved toward her.

"I'm so sorry. I didn't mean to bring up Earth or insult you and your ideas. I should really just shut my mouth when I start to get irritated. Please forgive me I didn't mean to hurt you. I'm very sorry!"

He reached for her hand and took it in his.

She smiled, tearing up at his apology, "Marvin it isn't all your fault, I shouldn't have attacked you and offended you're ways. You're apology is accepted and, would you please accept mine?"

Marvin, "Yes of course!"

She continued, "Marvin your apology is the most sweetest thing I've ever heard someone give. You really felt so terrible about yourself and about what you said. And you didn't even cause half of it! You make it out like you killed my cat or something with that apology."

He looked at the floor, "I am just ashamed of my temper, and I felt like hitting you again and that's why I feel so terrible. I could've hurt you again! I wouldn't be able to live with myself or even be able to approach God ever again if I did."

Crista, "Ah! But you didn't, you could've but you held back, and that's the brilliance of our fight. He tested you to see if you would continue to physically abuse me or to control your anger, and you passed."

He cupped her face and kissed her, she wrapped her arms around his neck and succumbed. Ah, how sweet is the making up _kiss_.

As they broke apart Marvin spoke, "A thought came to mind earlier on, you don't have any family to give you away now don't you?"

She smiled, "Don't worry about that, I have it all handled."

In sickbay the Doc was tarrying to and fro fussing over any tiny misplacement on the charts displayed before him. Crista knocked on the door, breaking him out of his tizzy.

The Dr. hastily ushered her in, "Yes come in Crista."

Crista, "What up doc?"

He sighed, "I really should just do things myself."

She hugged him from behind smiling up at him, "As you know Marvin and I are engaged."

Doc, "Oh yes I heard about that, congratulations."

She continued, "And I've been thinking, would you do me the honor in giving me away?"

He stopped what he was doing and slowly turned to her, shocked by her proposal.

"You want me to give you away?"

She nodded, "Yes, you are the closest thing that is a father figure to me. And I thank you for being my guardian in my times of trouble and putting up with my irritableness and all my injuries..."

He shushed her, "Yes Crista I accept."

She was gleeful at this, she kissed him on the cheek and dashed toward the door but turned around and said, "Thanks daddy, oops I mean doc."

He smiled after her as she ran out.


	27. Duck Feet

A week flew by as the wedding came into place. It only took a week to put together because you're in a palace with access to everything on a minutes notice.

It is the morning of, guests were arriving, participants were already dressed, the minister had already arrived, everything was ready and set to go. In Crista's chamber we find her and the Queen getting themselves ready. Queen Tyr'ahnee was styling Crista's hair in the mirror of the vanity.

Tyr'ahnee, "Crista you look so beautiful, nervous?"

She smiled, "No not at all. I know that I'm to marry him and only him, and I want to so badly! I'm so excited!"

She was bubbling, so overjoyed like a child.

Tyr'ahnee scolded, "Hold still!…alright…done."

Crista stood up to reveal her wedding dress complete with her hair freshly renewed. Her hair was down, put in soft long curls, and the dress was sparkling white. It had thick satin bands that wrapped around her body snuggly, and as it went downward it began to flow like water.

Tyr'ahnee, "The Commander, I can tell you, will be choking back tears when he sees you."

Crista, "Thanks my Queen. Come and get me when the time is ready if you may."

She nodded and exited her room. Crista was beaming with happiness, she never thought on having a wedding in her life, ever getting married, or ever having anything of this sort. It's all thanks to God that she is having one with Marvin. She spun around the room too eager to wait any more, too eager to sit still, until suddenly, something materialized in her room unexpectedly. Startled by the abrupt appearance but as soon as the figure appeared she knew who it was.

"You! How dare you have the audacity to come into _my_ room on _my_ wedding day!" Who do you-"

Cutting her off, it grabbed hold of her and materialized out of her room, only leaving behind a simple note on the vanity.

Tyr'ahnee arrived in the ceremonial hall where everyone was being seated and Marvin ready at the alter with the Doc.

Marvin, "Is my bride ready to go?"

Tyr'ahnee, "She is and way too excited to marry you Marvin."

He asked in worry, "She is? She doesn't seem to have cold feet does she?"

She nodded, "She is over the moon and back again in knowing that she's going to marry you today, she can't seem to sit still with all of the excitement."

He sighed in relief, "Good. Well it seems that everyone is about situated so…."

Tyr'ahnee, "I'll go get her."

Marvin, "Thank you my Queen."

And with that she turned and went to retrieve Princess Crista, Bride to be.

Tyr'ahnee knocked and opened the door, "Crista! It's show time-"

No one was in the room. She started search the room starting with the bathroom, out the balcony, everywhere until she spotted the note. Reading it she gasped in utter terror.

Meanwhile Marvin was talking with a Centurion and the Doc at the alter who were still awaiting Crista.

Centurion, "I assure you Commander that you look breathtaking."

Doc was straightening Marvin's traditional robes and hat, "Don't worry my boy, just stand here, say 'I do' when told to and well-la! You're married."

Marvin's eye caught the entering of Tyr'ahnee all distraught and frantic. His expression quickly sunk to rock bottom and panic rose.

He ran up to meet her, "What is wrong? Where's Crista?"

She handed him the note and he read:

_Dear Losers,_

_I just love crashing weddings! I find it my favorite pass time, besides eating pretzels, chips and corn dogs in my underwear while watching gravity football. Any who, I have your bride Bowling Ball! And she's for keeps!(wink, wink)_

_Your Arch Enemy,_

_Duck Dodgers_

Marvin's expression turned grim as he looked up from the letter.

_PLOW!_ he burst through the doors from the wedding hall in search for blood. Everything about his body language tensed for full out war! As he made his way to the ship dock he spout out orders to prepare his vessel for battle. He decided that it will be a solo mission, his alone, a final show down between him and Dodgers.

On Dodger's ship Dodgers and Crista were located on the bridge.

Crista, "Bring me back to Mars you measly excuse for poultry! Who do you think you are taking me away from my wedding?" Her eyes smoldered in pure anger at him.

Dodgers was curled up in his captain's chair clipping away at his toe nails, "Uh I think I'm Captain Dodgers….. right?...Yeah I am. And I _love_ crashing wedding's, especially yours and that black ink spot."

She towered over him, "You are about to be in a world full of hurt Dodgers! For when my fiancé comes for you-"

Dodgers, "Ah hush you!"

He threw the remote for the com-screen at her.

Flashing appeared on the screen, it revealed a single Martian vessel coming in fast toward their whereabouts.

Dodgers got up, "Ah finally, you came! Let's do this Martian!"

Marvin targeted Dodgers, locked on, and fired an attack; careful not to blow the ship up for the life of his love, but enough to cripple it.

Dodgers shook his head from the turbulence, "Oh that little runt is going to get it! Fire!"

He shot a round of torpedoes at him, using his experience however, Marvin skillfully maneuvered around them all. This is where he truly meant business.

Crista cheered and jumped for joy, "See Dodgers my man is going to whip your feathery hide!"

Dodgers, "We'll see my black and white beauty."

He hit a secluded button on the wall and out of the ships underbelly came a thousand mines scattering themselves across space. Crista became dreadfully nervous and couldn't keep her eyes off the screen as she stood in fear.

Marvin steadied himself carefully and slowly drove his ship past each mine. Crista was praying her heart out, she wouldn't be able to stand watching Marvin die.

Back at Mars the entire host was watching, on edge from the battle that was taking place above them. Tyr'ahnee was being cradled by the Doc as they looked on in utter fear and suspense.

Dodgers, "Full power!"

Crista snapped her attention away from the screen and asked, "What are you doing?"

Dodgers, "Getting to a safe distance away from the explosion."

Crista, "What explosion?"

"This explosion." Dodgers replied as he hit the final blaster button.

In realization she rushed him, but it was too late. A single missile went into the minefield, first causing a small explosion, then causing a domino effect, mutating into a giant fireball.

Marvin got up from his seat and stood defiantly, staring fearlessly at the wide window, gazing out at the chaos that soon surrounded him. His face portrayed no fear but with a fierceness that could cut through any glass. Crista stared in numb silence at what was happening and soon, Marvin's ship exploded into a giant glorious eruption of fire.

"No! Marvin! Marvin!"


	28. The Climatic Conclusion

On Mars everyone was hysterically in tears. All were shocked and dismayed at the recent event. Ty'rahnee was inconsolable in the Doc's arms, slumped to the floor in utter pain. All they could do was stare at the horror that unfolded. To think of what became of Commander Marvin is too much to bear.

Crista was face down on the floor crying in such pain, agony, anything and everything that would tear a spirit to shreds.

Dodgers cheered, "Ha! I win Martian! Roast like a marshmallow!"

She leaped at him and screamed bloody murder; he threw her off as if she weighed nothing.

Dodgers, "Man you take all the fun out of this."

He dragged her away into a room and locked the door. As he was making his way back to the bridge he heard something smack onto the roof of the hull followed by a strange clawing sound. Looking up he saw a gaping hole and underneath stood Marvin.

He was shocked and fearful, "How did you? Where, what-"

Without saying a word Marvin flew at him and smashed him to the floor.

Dodgers, "Hey buddy ol' pal of mine, let's just call this a misunderstanding, let bygones be bygones hm?"

Marvin rose up, "You've bested me for the last time Dodgers, you may and have taken my Queen away but you may _never_ take _my_ Princess from me! You've had this coming."

Dodgers, "Had what coming?''

Marvin, "This."

He grabbed his neck and smashed him to the wall. He kicked him in the ribs, but Dodgers twisted around and tackled Marvin. Marvin maneuvered so that he over powered his move. He threw himself on top of him and went on a spiel of endless punches, knocking Dodgers half dead.

Crista kept slamming at the door that kept her from the bridge. She heard what sounded like a wild brawl taking place right outside her door. Finally she broke the hinges and dashed out to the bridge, finding Marvin pummeling Dodgers.

She ran to him, calling to him, "Marvin! Marvin he's not worth it."

She grabbed hold of his arm, putting a stop to his next strike. He looked in her direction and realized it was his beloved. He rose up off of him and moved to her. Grabbing hold of her waist he kissed her, holding her so tightly, so intimately close to him. She embraced him.

As he tenderly pressed his lips to hers the tears poured from both. She wrapped her arms around his neck, never letting go. As they broke Crista began to weep and shudder uncontrollably. Marvin kept her close, hushing her, trying to calm her.

Suddenly out walked the Cadet completely oblivious of what had happened. He noticed the Commander and Princess in their moment and saw Dodgers bloodied on the floor.

He sternly scolded, "I-bde leave y-you for one-bde-one minute t-t-to get a few minutes of bde-bde-bde-sleep and this is what happ-bde-happe-bde-occurs?" He turned to Marvin and Crista, "My si-sincere apologies Princess Crista, Commander. I should've lo-bde-looked a-after him more closely."

She smiled, wiping away the tears, and moved toward him, "It's all right my little pig. But would you be so kind in getting us back to Earth? We are late for our wedding."

Cadet, "O ga-gosh! I w-will immediately!'"

She looked at Marvin, she whispered something in his ear and he seemed to be reluctant to it. She nudged him forward forcefully.

Marvin, "Oh, uh, eh-hem, Cadet would you do us the honors of being the best man?"

He smiled, "Of-f course I w-bde-would. I'd be-bde-be honored."

…

Back on Mars the scene was the same, Tyr'ahnee seemed to be a former shell of herself, completely dulled and unresponsive.

Doc sighed, "I see that she is completely shattered."

Centurion, "I can't believe this happened, of all the things to occur and especially on the Commander's wedding day."

Abruptly the doors to the hall swung open revealing Marvin and Crista. Everyone turned to them and cheered.

Doc, "My Queen! My Queen! Commander Marvin is alive! He's here!"

She shot up and looked for them. Catching their appearance she dashed for them. She scooped Marvin up in her arms completely caught off guard and surprised at the twist of him still living after such a convincing death.

Tyr'ahnee, "Oh I was so scared! I feared you were gone and left me here all by myself! I can't believe that Dodgers did that."

Crista smiled, "It's alright my Queen, it happens."

Marvin, "Shall we proceed with the ceremony?"

Doc, "But of course. Ok everyone places! Let's get this wedding done with!"

An overhead view of the wedding is seen. The Doc was guiding Crista down the aisle, everyone's attention was on her. He came to a stop and unwrapped his arm from her's. She lingered in holding onto his hand, smiling back at him as she started to walk forward. She looked to Marvin and took her place on stage.

The priest began, "As we've waited long enough for this event, I'll be abrupt. Today we bind this Martian and Princess together in unity. Commander do you take Princess Crista to be your wife."

Marvin, "I do."

"Princess Crista do you take this martian to be your husband?"

Marvin started to sweat, every time he even came close to being completely happy something bad happened, so he waited on pins and needles for her response.

She looked from the priest to Marvin and flashed him a grand smile, "I do."

He sighed in relief.

Priest, "The rings."

Cadet handed Marvin his and Tyr'ahnee to Crista. They both slipped each other's on, one to the other.

Priest, "By the Martian High Command I pronounce you Prince and Princess. You may kiss your bride."

Marvin took her in his hands and their lips came together, sealing their forever bond. Everyone cheered and celebrated their tying of the knot.

Out the doors of the palace ran the two newly weds and into a waiting Martian vessel. Marvin sat at the controls powering up the ship, while Crista was in heaven knowing that she married the right man for her. She knew she was put on Mars for this reason, to find him and to incorporate God's will into her life and now his. For all the trials she encountered, her reward is understood.

She sat down in the seat adjacent to his and asked, "So where are we going for our honeymoon?"

Marvin, "I was thinking about Venus."

She laughed happily, rolling back in her chair. And as she did they sped of into the stars.


	29. Author's Important Message

**Hello everyone if you are reading this than, ha! I got ya! It has been awhile hasn't it? Well I have been in a Marvin kick and decided to update my MARvelouS story to more a intelligible and sophisticated flow. I have added tons more to the story and have added two new chapters! The first new chapter is now the new ch.9, it is called "Wrong, Master" and the second is the new chapter 15 title "I Understand". I believe that this revised version is better by far! Please reread the entire story so you can be enriched by the newness and added romance that I inserted.(you won't be disappointed I assure you! :D) And, wait for it...I will be posting the sequel to this story! As I promised there will be a second story to MARvelouS that will take place right after it left off. The new story will be called MAchinatoRS so please be on the look out for that! Thank you all and I hope you enjoy!**

**PS: MAchinatoRS is out now! The first chapter is up! The sequel has begun!**


End file.
